Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Case of Onodera
by Yuri Saga
Summary: UPDATE: 1-Onodera and Takano-san are caught by Isaka-san, and because of that Onodera gets fired. Sorry lame summary .-. 2-Miharu's in love with his childhood friend Akira...but the person he loves is in love with someone else. What will he do? Will he confess? What will Akira say?
1. Chapter 1

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi:  
Case of Onodera Ritsu:#1-Do I really love him?

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm new to writing, in fact, this is my first fanfiction. I always had imaginations in my head but never actually wrote them, so I'm reading to share it with the world.  
Please 'try' to be nice, actually, nevermind, my writing is probably horrible, thats because I'm really young! . Tell me if it's horrible..  
Btw again: I am a fan, the author of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is Shungiku Nakamura, so all credit to her.

Chapter One:

I hear the loud rain hit the pavements outside...Just like how my loud heart is beating right now. I remember when I told Takano-san that 'I loved him', even though he didn't hear it...Man! I gotta focus on working! Now is not the time to think about Takano-san! "Onodera," I looked and, there he was, Takano-san!-.-  
Just when I decided to focus, he comes. "Y-yes?" I replied. "Here's the proposal you've wrote, I read through it and it seems you've gotten better." He says,  
smiling. His eyes met mines, I blushed. I looked away, trying not to be noticed.  
-What the hell am I blushing about?! I've been like this ever since that business trip...I wanted to get to know Takano-san better...  
Takano-san leaves and does whatever he has to.

I'm finally done with my work, well I guess I should go home."I'm leaving,  
my work is done." I say and leave. The rain has stopped a little. As I got out of the elevator, I see Takano-san and Yokozawa chatting. *Ba-dum.* Damn you heart beat! *sigh* I have to admit, my heart beats 24/7 now. Later that night I thought about everything. Am I really in love with...  
Takano-san? The thought of it made my heart beat, once again...  
I am a idiot -~-. *SIGH* I guess it's no use denying it...  
*Ring.* The doorbell is ringing. I got up and opened it. GASP. It's...my mom?  
"M-mom, what are you doing it?!" Man I absolutely hate this woman. "Ritsu,  
why won't you get married to An-chan already? You're old enough, you need a wife!" She started to nag. "Mom, I told you, a million times actually, I won't marry her." -.- I reply with a sigh. "Why not? Is there another girl you love?"  
She asked, kinda annoyed. My eyes widely open. "Well, umm..." *Ring* The doorbell rang again. "Now who can that be...heheh" Whew thank you doorbell!  
I opened the door, and it was takano-san, CRAP! NO THANKS TO YOU ANYMORE DOORBELL! Why now? "Hey, Onodera, what are you doing, are you busy?" He asked. "Erm-well...," I started to say, as Takano-san leaned in, Oh no! Now's not the time. "Takano-san, now's not the time." I whispered. "Why-" He was cut off as my mother came in the room."Ritsu!?" She gasped. "AND THIS IS WHY!"  
I whispered back. "What's the meaning of this, and who is this OLD MAN?!" She asked, disgusted. "Ma'am, I'm only 28..." He replied back. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" She demanded. Sigh. There's no going back now...  
I know what I have to do..."Mom..."I started to say,

TO BE CONTINUED!  
Stay Tuned for Onodera's next words! . Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

..."Mom"...I sighed. "There's...something I haven't been able to tell you for a long time...AND I MEAN A LOOOOONG TIME-" "Shut up and tell me already!" She it goes. I closed my eyes tight. "There was this guy I liked 10 years ago and...". "YAH YAH, AN-CHAN TOLD ME THAT ALREADY, BUT WHAT ABOUT THIS OLD GEEZER?!" She yelled. "Damn, I'm only 28 woman!" Takano-san was annoyed, being called old.

"You-shush."  
She gave him the glares. Oh no she didn't. :o I thought. WAIT WHERE WAS I? "Well-about that guy from 10 years ago..  
.-erm..." I blushed. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" She was annoyed with me. "This guy is him..." I quietly said. "So you're...gay?" she asked, glaring at me. "welllll..." I started to say. "Are you okay with this, An-chan?" my mom asked.

Wait...AN-CHAN IS HERE?! I looked at the direction my nagging mother was looking at and...poof, there she was...  
"Ummm...erm...uh..." All 3 of those people, Takano-san, An-chan, and my annoying mother, was staring at me.  
"I-I just want Rit-chan to be happy, I'm actually kind of glad the lovers from 10 years ago reunited...~seems like a love anime~" She said with her girlish squeak. My face was red as a tamato. I looked at Takano-san to back me up, but he didn't do anything. "I-I-If y-you're o-o-ok with it...Th-than..." I started to say. Goddamn it. I need to man up and tell my mom straight, I'm a 26 year old man, she can't tell me what to do. "I'm in love with this man..." My eyes were shut tight, and I looked down blushing.

***2 seconds later***  
"GASP, well than, I guess I should go...You 2 have fun, but not TOO MUCH fun. ~.^" My mother actually smiled!  
For the first time in 10 years! She chuckled than left with An-chan. "Bye Rit-chan," She said to me,"and you too," She looked at Takano-san and bowed. "Please take good care of Rit-chan." and they left. It was just me and Takano-san now.  
My heart was beating. "Uh, Takano-san-" I started to say, but he just grabbed me into his arms. "Ritsu..." He whispered.  
He whispered those 3 magical words to me. I-Love-You. I blushed, I lost my senses and I couldn't push him away. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I...uh...Takano-san...I love...you..." I quietly said. I'm so nervous right now, I can just die.  
It feels like high school all over again. "Doesn't this feel like high school all over again?" He asked, reading my mind. He smiled. "Y-yeah...it does." I looked up and our eyes met. He pressed his lip against mines. His lips were warm, and I can hear my heart beat. Than our tounges met. I felt very warm. Takano-san lead me to the bed, and layed me down.  
What am I doing? Did I do the right thing confessing to him? He kissed me over and over again.

"Hey, onodera?" He asked, softly.  
"Hmm, yes?" I replied back. "Do you...want to go on vacation?" He asked. I was surprised. "V-vacation? Y-You mean just the 2 of us?" I asked nervously. "Yup, we have a 2 week break, and I wanted us to go somewhere, maybe outside of the country..."  
He said, his eyes were directly looking at mines.

"O-outside of the c-c-country?!" I asked, blushing. "Mmm-hmm, to London."  
He said. I always wanted to go to London, but me and Takano-san, just the to of us...alone...in another country? Am I really ready for this? "Y-yes! I'd love that!" I spit out those words by accident. Damn it! When ever there's something important I got to say, I just spit it out. "I-I mean-" I started to say. Takano-san hugged me one last time. His body was warm...  
"I'm glad, well, guess we're going to London tomorrow." He smirked. "WAIT WHAT!? We're going tomorrow?!" I yelled.  
"Yah, didn't you know, our break starts tomorrow." He replied back, with his evilish smirk. GODDAMN IT!

To be continued...TO LONDON! :D Hope you liked it. I'll be writing again soon. I got tests coming up soon and I'm really nervous, Wish me luck guys! :D


	3. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: In London Chapter 1

Here's the London Chapter! Special thanks to my friend emothebunny121! She is awesome! xD If she couldn't handle this, what kind of writer would she be? She's one hell of a writer. :) Lol, so check her out.

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi:

In London-

Chapter 1-

I sighed heavily as I had finally realized that my entire day had amounted to absolutely nothing, but putting clothes in my three heather grey suitcases. I ask myself why I'm packing my luggage and then instantly remember how my tyrannical boyfriend/boss wanted me to go to London…on a one day notice. That is the type of arrogance I deal with on a day to day basis. I tell myself I should be happy, well guess what? I'm far from it!" I sighed as I heard a creek from the doorway, someone was leaning against it…watching my every move.

"Onodera, how long are you going to take?" Takano-san asked, impatiently as he annoyingly tapped his foot on my somewhat messy hardwood flooring. I became very annoyed at him and lash out to my "Lover". "Like you've got anything done-" I turned around and met an arrogant smile from him as he said "I'm already packed, actually I've been packed." 'He is such a smug asshole; I swear even if it kills me I'll bring him down off that golden damn pedestal.' I think, showing him a "real fucking funny" smile.

"Come on, you don't want to miss the plane do you?" He asked, letting out a sigh as he stepped into my bedroom.

'Yes I do, I mean, I'm so frickin' nervous about this damn trip and I mean it's for no damn reason…right?' my thoughts race as he looks closely over my shoulder and lets out an almost inaudible laugh, his hot and warm breath right on my neck and ear…it secretly makes my knees weak.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done, geez." I reply back as I regained my senses and he takes a few steps back from me.

There was a long and awkward silence in the room, I'm almost positive Takano had seen my light peach blush that gently rose as he breathed on my tender ear.

"Onodera..." Takano-san said in a low whisper as he turned me around and I fell back onto the bed, accidentally pulling him on top of me. "Shit, now it's really awkward."

The feel of Takano's heavy body was bad, but it was even worse as Takano pulled my chin closer to his and gently caressed my raw and soft lips. I felt the passion flow through my tongue as I moaned in the height of the moment. Takano released my lips a few seconds later and told me in a hushed whisper about how happy he was that we were going on a vacation together. He gets off my pale and weak body and then helps me back up with an open hand. I can feel his heartbeat quicken, which in return makes mine race as well.

"Does…he realize this? Does he know how much he affects my life?" I ask in a whisper, too low for Takano to hear.

'Finally, I'm done. that took a long while' I think as I zipped one of the heather grey and slide it off the bed, it weighed a damn ton. Takano walked into my bedroom, and once again made my doorframe creek. "You ready go, Onodera?" Takano-san asked as he let his luggage sit by his side.

"Yeah, but is this really necessary? I mean, do I HAVE to wear this freaking newsboys' cap, a scarf and weird plaid shirt?" I ask annoyance evident in my voice as I looked at him with a "Fuck you" face. My boyfriend walked into the room and grabbed me by the cheeks and looked at my bright emerald orbs. "What? It looks cute on you cute on you." He said with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed my warm peachy cheek. I looked at him with a few of my caramel locks draping slightly in my emerald eyes and sighed as he pushed the fallen bangs away. "Ahhhh! I hate those damn evil eyes!" I actually looked at Takano and then adverted y gaze as he caught me looking deep into my eyes. "How can such a kind man love me…for ten long and lonely years?" I asked as he called my name and pulled me into a deep and tight hug. The sweet cologne filled my nostrils as I was pulled into the fabric of his shirt.

I felt his keys push against my thigh and I pushed him away, using the "we'll be late" excuse so he doesn't see how head over heels I'm in love with him I am. He grabbed his bag and grabbed the heaviest bag of my stuff and carried it as if it was nothing. "like I said…smug, self-centered asshole." I sighed once more as we both headed towards my apartment door and the black sedan he owned.

We began going towards the airport, the streets were pretty secluded since it was about 2 in the afternoon. Takano smirked as he grabbed my hand and held the entire way of the trip. We pulled in to a 6 story garage, it was almost full but we found a parking spot of the 5th floor. We stepped out of the car and walked towards the completely glass building supported by maybe 3 of cement beams, I ogled at the beautiful design. Many people passed by us as soon as we walked through the streak less sliding doors. "it's pretty crowded. I guess people are going away for vacation as well." Takano-san didn't hold my hand as we placed the bags through a large conveyor belt. The bags were officially numbered and placed on the plane, but as I turned my head I see a sea of people, but not my boss/lover. He disappeared from my gaze, my heart raced as I looked for him. I could have sworn he went left, but then my mind made me doubt myself and turned right. Suddenly a warm and ivory and reached down and grabbed my rosy and sweaty hand. I looked up in complete surprise. My dark prince was tightly grabbing my hand. "Were you scared?" Takano-san asked with a sly smirk creeping along his evil face.

"Y-you, you, you did that on purpose, didn't you!" I yelled loudly at him and many people stared at me and murmured around us.

"I'm sorry to scare you." He's teasing me, but he clutched tighter on my hand and I turn my head down and tried to hide a small blush that felt hot against my cheek.

"I-I never said I was lost!" I angrily reply back, still looking towards the shiny, but cheap flooring. I caught a gaze towards him and saw he was still smiling, he always smiled around me and it drew me in. "come on, we need to board the plane, or else we'll be stuck here." Takano said as he jerked my hand forward, pulling me two steps closer to him and the sweet cologne he wore.

So we find the correct airplane and get in. It's been a while since I've gotten on a plane. We pick our seats and sit down. There aren't THAT many people where we are. So I'm kinda glad, I really don't like being with Takano-san when there are a lot of people. People tend to...stare at us, but then again, it's normal for people to stare at us. Since we're both guys it never gets easier either. I start to snooze off just as Takano placed his arm over my shoulder. I continued to "sleep" as my heart skipped several beats.

_12 hours later_

"Onodera! Onodera! Wake up!" I hear a voice whispering to me and a large hand shake me gently. I bolted up in complete surprise.

"Huh, did something happen?" I asked in complete confusion as my shocked level gradually comes down. I look outside of the small window, it was dark outside the only lights on were the boarding lights at the airport.

"It's already dark outside? I must've slept for a while." I say, yawning.

"You were sleeping for a while. More than just a few hours. Don't worry, I just woke up, so I couldn't have tried anything weird." He replies back a sinister grin on his perfect face. "Come with me," He added before I could smack him for the disgusting words he just spewed at me.

"Where to?" I asked as my mind was still half asleep.

"Just come." He says as he drags me off the plane and we pass many people standing around waiting for their friends and lovers to come off the plane.

"Wait, just where are you going?" I scream, as I was fully aware of what's happening to me.

He drags me to the men's bathroom. 'Wait...WHAT IS HE PLANNING TO DO?' My thoughts raced as I looked at the back of his head as he dragged me into the bathroom stall.

I looked around and felt him push me up against the cool metal stall, my heart was racing as his warm and hot hand grabbed my chin and pulled me into a romantic and passionate kiss. We entangled our tongues in a dominate dance that my raven haired lover always won. We broke the kiss, and panted heavily as I gathered my thoughts and placed my sweaty hands on his chest.

"Uh, Takano-san, what are you planning to do-" I looked at him and saw his pupils dilated, the same way of when he's worried about me.

"T-Takano-san" I tried to say. "What's going on? Did something happen?" I ask, but he pulls me into a deep hug. I felt a few warm tears on my shoulder.

"I just had a terrible nightmare..." He softly says.

"About what?" I ask, curiously.

"In my nightmare, someone took you away from...me." He explained as he held me tightly in his grip.

"What? That's not going to happen...no one can take me away from you unless I choose to leave...And I won't..." I confess, blushing as I realize what I'd just said to my lover. 'I feel so safe and secure in his arms' I think as I place my hand on Takano-san head, my fingers running through his dark coal colored hair. The guy just had a nightmare...He was about to cry...for me. I feel like crying now...

We just embrace each other while we were in the airport bathroom. As we parted Takano-san repeated the 3 words that almost makes my heart stop completely. He looked into my emerald orbs and evenly spoke "I Love You" without a stutter in his voice.


	4. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: In London Chapter 2

Sekaaichi Hatsukoi:  
In London

Here's the next chapter! emothebunny121 helped me a lot, learned a lot from her! Love you emothebunny121! Lol Enjoy! ^3^

Chapter 2-

Takano-san and I walked into the hotel lobby we were staying in. The bright pink blushed floors matched with English roses in a darkened blushed vase. A large crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the lobby, the ceiling was open. You could see the five story hotel and then the glass ceiling showing a dark and beautiful summer night. I looked away from the starry night as Takano-san grabbed my hand and lunged me forward towards the beautiful, long blonde haired woman. Takano-san walked up to the desk and she instantly fawned over him, the sadder thing was he acted like he wasn't gay. My raven haired lover gave him his name and the reservation number. She looked at a computer and licked her soft crème colored lips as she found what she was looking for.

"Oh sir, I'm sorry but we're overbooked on dual queen sized bed. As an apology I'll give you 25% off your room and an upgrade to a king sized room with a whirlpool tub." Her grey eyes looked at Takano-san as she bent down and wrote something on the sheet of paper, her blouse was too big for her and dangled down to the shimmering counter and exposed a nude color bra. . Takano-san looked away and smirked as I looked at him with a 'freaking fuck off'expression just sitting on my face.

"Come on, Onodera." Takano-san instructed and I stupidly complied and followed him like a lost puppy. "I'll have your bags sent up!" The woman yelled as she saw us leaving towards the elevator, towards our room.

We got into the pink blushed elevator and as soon as the doors shut the air around us became tensed. I looked to Takano and confronted him about the woman's number that was ever so casually written on the paper skin that housed the keycards to the room. He looked down at me and smiled as devious thoughts went through his perverted mind. "Are you jealous?" He asked me in a rough voice as he backs me up against the cold silver wall of the elevator.

"What?! No, I'm pissed that we didn't get a double room…No! I mean we didn't get TWO rooms!" my thoughts were all over the place as he grabbed my hand and pinned it against the cool silver wall and intertwined our fingers.

"Liar, you're not pissed about that. It's more like you're pissed that I got an English girl's number." His words were dead on as I looked into his amber orbs.

"I wish you'd trust me more." Takano-san spoke in a low whisper I could barely work out. "I…I do trust you, it's just I don't trust others." I say as I open up about my true feelings, the feeling I consider so protected I have second thoughts about showing to him.

"Ritsu, did you not believe me when I told you that you're the only one I can't live without and it damn near kills me when you're not by my side?" Takano whispered into my sensitive ear as a sadness fell to the small space we were in and it became quite uncomfortable. He looked down at me and I could hear a sigh coming from his tired body. "Are you hungry?" My coal-haired lover asked as he backed away from me. I nodded and saw the elevator door open, Takano-san walked out first and I again followed him like a damn lost dog.

My raven haired lover and I enter our hotel room. I place my heather grey suitcases by the corner of the bed and Takano-san placed his suitcases right next to mine, side by side. I looked up as I saw him on the phone. "He's speaking in English…damn. I suck at English." I lay on the bed as I try to make out what my lover was saying, but truly failed in the attempt.

We walk back towards the elevator as Takano-san just stares at me from the corner of his eyes. That makes my heart beat. *Ding* The elevator door opened. The ride down was nonetheless uncomfortable for the both of us as a dead silence fell upon our shoulders.

As Takano-san and I walked out of the hotel, and I noticed all the women in the lobby were staring at him like he was a gazelle and they were all lions…secretly hunting their prey. They licked their glossy lips, fixing their eyes on Takano-san's face and body.

'Fuck off, he's mine!' I thought with annoyance coming to my mind as I actually realized what I was thinking about. We just walked together out of the lobby and towards the light beige sidewalk. The cool summer air blew sweetly as we walked a mile down the road towards the main strip, where all the stores and restaurants were. As we walked hand in hand with one another I lost any and all sense of reality as irrational thoughts came to my mind.

"Where do you want to eat?" Takano-san asked, looking at me.

He swiftly waved his hands in front of my face, "Hey, Onodera?" He asked, worried.

"Huh?" I replied, getting my senses back. "Sorry, what was that?" I ask, looking at him.

"I asked, where do you want to eat?" He said, looking at me, worriedly.

"Oh, um...I really don't know about the places in London..." I quietly say looking down at the pavement, kinda embarrassed. I tripped over a small crack in the pavement and Takano caught me in his arms. I looked up and he sweetly smiled at me as we leaned in to a kiss. We were about to brush our lips as I remembered…we were in public and men should not kiss other men in public. I placed my hand on Takano's lips and struggled out of his grasp, crawling on the ground and getting my knees off the pavement scratching at my knees as I get off the pavement.

"I've been here before..." He said, letting out a sigh, looking at the dim sky, he seemed somewhat hurt by the fact I wouldn't kiss him in public.

I looked up at him anxiously knowing more about him, and hearing something I didn't know before.

"When my parents were still together, we came here for vacation, but that was long, long time ago, nearly 15 years." He quietly says, as I looked into his eyes and saw the sadness in his amber eyes.

"Takano-san...Do you miss your parents?" I asked looked up at him, not really thinking about how hard it must have been for him.

"Uh-I mean..." I fumbled and realized I might be hurting his feelings by making him think about how happy his family could be one moment and the next…be destroyed in the next one.

"No, I don't miss them." He directly replied back, his coal-color hair coloring his amber eyes looking directly at me and captivating my soul. "All I need is you. I don't need anyone else...just you..." He says, so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

My stomach awkwardly growled in the moment of out silence. "Uh..." I tried to say, just than Takano-san grabs my hands.

"Let's go eat, or you might faint from the hungriness." He joked, softly chuckling.

I blushed. 'That stupid growl! That was so awkward...' I thought as I looked down.

We stopped in front of a restaurant, 'Corrigan's Mayfair'. It looked pretty fancy.

"Onodera, come on." I heard Takano-san calling me. I looked and I suddenly realized that I was just standing there staring at the establishment, looking pretty stupid.

I followed Takano-san into the restaurant and it felt cozy, a warm and light aura surrounded the place. A copper haired woman standing behind a counter-like table asking us if we had a reservation.

'I had no idea you need a reservation in restaurants like this...' I thought. 'What are we going to do?'

"Yup, we have a reservation." Takano-san answered, and I looked at him, shocked and confused. "When did you make a reservation." I asked whispering to him. "On the phone." He whispered back with a surprising laugh.

"Your names?" She asked sharply and attentively.

"Masamune Takano and Ritsu Onodera." My raven haired lover said, impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She told us, with a small chuckle. She took a black pen and scribbled something on her paper and then tapped on a waiter's shoulder and told him to take us to a table for two, And we follow him. The restaurant was filled with business partners, boyfriends and girlfriends, and the occasional mistress with a married man. The light was low and romantic as we quickly passed them. 'Takano must have done some planning.' I thought as he grabbed my hand tightly as if he was letting everyone in the cozy eatery that I was his and his alone.

We sat down as the waiter passes us two menus. He saw his boss or co worker calling him and he quickly raced back towards the hostess. "Onodera, what do you think of the restaurant?" Takano-san asked looking down at his menu.

"Oh, it seems great, pretty fancy." I reply back with a soft laugh. "It's true, I really am happy right now"

A few minutes later a blonde man approached us. He looked at me for some odd reason and for some odder reason he seemed familiar.

"Hey Ritsu, how's it going?" He asked with a sly smirk upon his perfectly chiseled face.

"Um...I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask in confusion. 'who is this man? How does he know me?' I ask myself in secret.

"Aw come on, you don't remember your old buddy, Ryota?" He clinging on to my arms and glared towards my lover, an evil look in his eyes. At that moment my raven haired lover looked back at us very angry and somewhat jealous.

"Uh..." I push the strange man off "Ryota...um, I don't remember anyone named-" Than something struck to me. Ryota...Ryota...Ryota…oh shit, Date!

"Wait, I—Is…is, a-are you Ryota Date?" I ask jumping off my seat and almost tipping the table over, into Takano's lap.

"Shhh..." He said as he inched a little closer to me and pressed his long index finger to his soft and pink lips. I cover my mouth with both of my hands, I blushed in embarrassment and look back over to Takano.

'I'm making a fool out of myself!' I thought as I wanted to kick myself in the ass. 'I should have just said I didn't know him!' I added to my latest thought.

"Onodera, who is this guy?" Takano-san asks, raising one of his dark eyebrows, eyeing directly towards Ryota.

"Nice to meet you, I'm one of Ritsu's college friend. My name is Ryota Date." Ryota looked at Takano-san, than he put a hand out for my dark haired lover to shake.

Takano-san got up, shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you too." Takano-san replies back and I can see the jealousy in his eyes. 'I can see why he's jealous, I mean a close MAN friend of mine approached us, clinging into me.' I thought, realizing it. 'But Ryota just jokes around, he never meant anything by doing that! I mean, he always did that back then.'

"So, Ritsu, you here on vacation?" He asks as he totally ignored the dark haired man and sitting across from me, . "Uh...yeah, I am." I reply as the waiter brings us food.

"Where do you work at?" He asked, looking at me, pretending like Takano-san wasn't even here.

"Um, we work at Marukawa Publishing...," I say, taking a bite out of my roast chicken.

"I thought you were interested literature." He says, with a curious face.

"Oh, yeah...I just ended up working as a manga editer..." I reply back, feeling uncomfortable. There was too much tension in the air.

Ahem! "I'm still here, if you haven't noticed." Takano-san suddenly cuts through, pissed off.

"Ritsu, how about we visit my parents, they miss you." Ryota suddenly says, ignoring the raven haired guy in front of me. "Uhhhh.." I don't to say, I look at Takano-san for help. 'Help meeee.' I thought.

Takano-san totally ignored my eyes. 'Man, he really is pissed off!'

"Um, Takano-san-" I tried to say. But Takano-san just looked away. "If you want to go with your friend, just go." He says, still looking away from my emerald pupils.

Ryota got up, and grabbed my hand. "Uh-Ryota-" I started to say, but was cut off by Ryota, once again deciding my future.

"Thank you, Takano-kun," He said to Takano-san with a suspicious smirk. "Let's go Onodera," He says as he pulls me. "Uh-but..." He didn't even let me say anything. "COME ON!" He yelled.

Takano-san just got up, and started to leave the other way. 'Wait, T-T-Takano-san, what...what's going on...? How did everything end this way.'

To be Continued...! Can't wait to see what happens next?


	5. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: In London 3

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi:  
In London

Chapter 3-

Onodera's Pov

Right at that moment, Ryota just grabbed my sweaty hands and started running. Takano-san, on the other hand, just got up and started walking the other way, pretending like everything is normal.  
Rain started pouring, and every second it got even heavier. My clothes were almost soaked. "Wait, Ryota, slow down, someone might get hurt!" I yell, trying to get a grip of his hands. He just kept running. It felt like I was a kid again, adults don't run around frantically on the streets.

Ryota dragged me to a dark and seclude back ally. he turned around and looked at me as the pouring rain fell down on us, soaking both the pavement and our clothing.  
"Ryota, w-what was that about? Why'd you run so fast? And why are we in a back alley?" I asked as I found it hard the breath in the cold rain. "Ritsu..." The blonde haired man spoke as he started walking closer to me. It seemed as if Something seemed off about him, but I couldn't rest my finger on it.  
"W-what is it?" I ask nervously as I backed up a little, but he kept coming closer and closer to me. "Ritsu..." he spoke once more almost in a soft whisper that I could barely hear for the rain that was pounding the pavement. I looked up as he lean in and tried to kiss my soft and tender lips. 'What do I do? I have to do something...' I thought as I was just standing in the middle of the alley too terrified to move.

_

Takano-san's Pov

I sighed, as the rain got heavier. 'I wonder what you're doing right now, Ritsu. You have no idea how much I love you, do you? You're the most important person in my life. You're life comes even before my own.' I looked down. 'What am I doing? Am I really going to let that little blonde bitch take my Ritsu?' I had finally realized what I was doing. I heard some people talking as I turned around. I saw some red haired woman approach me, well more like staggering.  
Her face was red, maybe she was drunk? That's not important right now.  
"Heeyyy thereee, w-whhad's a maan like youu doing ouut in the rain?" She asked glaring at me with icy blue eyes. She put her index finger on my broad chest and continually poked me as she demanded an answer. "Youu got someee timee?" She asked with her face close to mine. She reeked of alcohol. "I got no time," I reply back slightly pushing the drunken woman aside. "B-*Hiccups*Bitcch..." I heard her mumble.  
I ran as fast as I could. 'I won't let anyone else have you, Ritsu. I'm the one who needs you in my life.' I thought, as I searched for those two men. I heard a voice in some back alley, and it sounded like Onodera's!' I thought as I followed the voice. As I stop there they were. I stopped dead in the middle of the alley and the first thing I saw was..*Smack* Onodera smacking that blonde, lover stealing bastard. I just stood there, listening to their conversation.

"This isn't right, Ryota!" Onodera screamed, looking down.  
Ryota looked down; I could barely see the tears in his eyes, only because his blonde hair draped across his face. "I'm sorry Ritsu..." He softly apologizes as he rubs the side of his face where Onodera had hit him. That part of his face was red.

"I'm sorry as well," Onodera says his hair covering his eyes as he looked back down to the asphalt.  
"I...I just can't be like this with you, your my best friend and...," Onodera's voice cracked. 'I know he's trying to hold back the tears.' I thought as I continued watching the two of them.  
"But...I...love you! I've loved you all these years..." The sad blonde man quietly said as he covered his eyes with his left hand.

My eyes widened, 'What is Ritsu's respond going to be for that?' I sadly thought.

"..." Onodera couldn't say anything.  
"But I understand...That man you always talked about in college stole your heart..."  
He continued to say, looking at...me. Than just stared at the ground again.

"Y-Yeah...I'm sorry...But he's the only one for me...He's the only man that made my heart stop many times..." Onodera confessed and probably feeling really embarrassed.

"You hear that, Takano-kun?" The crying blonde man asked me, looking a little sad.  
"He confessed, he loves you more than anyone. You should feel lucky..." He said, tears still dripping down his red cheeks.

Onodera turned around in surprise. "T-Takano-san?!" My cute brunette lover yelled out, blushing. I can see how red his face is right now. I was truly happy.

Ryota started walking towards me. He stopped in front of me and wiped his tears. "Look...You better take care of him...Or I will." He spoke with a seriously deadly, but red face. As he walked away I saw that he chuckled a little.

Now it was just me and Onodera, standing alone in the drenched alley.

_

Onodera's Pov

"Uh...Takano-san..." I tried to say, but I knew it was no good. I can't walk away from this.  
"Onodera..." My raven haired lover said, as he walked towards me. "I'm really happy right now." My coal hair lover says, as he grabs my hands, I back up against the dark rigged wall. Takano-san pinned my hands against the cold wall as we intertwine our fingers.  
"Onodera...Ritsu..." My raven haired lover pressed his warm lips against mines, as his tongue enters my mouth. Tears streamed down my flushed cheeks.  
'This man...he's about to make my heart stop once again.' I thought to myself.  
Takano-san and I both gasped for air. Than he looked at me with those eyes.  
"Ritsu...I love you, I need you, you're the most important person in my life." The raven haired man confessed, holding me tightly, yet gently.  
I have to say it...I need to be a man. "I...Uh...I love you too...There is no one I love more than you..." I confessed with my emerald eyes shut tightly. I wrapped my cold damp arms around my warm lover. We embrace in the rain. Even though it was cool outside, the warmth of Takano-san's body made me feel like I was on fire.

We arrived back at the hotel, the heat was still on and the scent of ginger was refreshing. As soon as the door shut Takano attacked me like a wild beast. We kissed roughly and passionately as we stripped each other of our soaked clothing. I gasped as he kissed and nipped at my tender neck. I was pushed to the king sized bed and he just laughed as he looked over my body.  
"Why the hell are you laughing?!" I yelled into the silent room. "do you want me to 'misunderstand' and leave you again?" I yelled slightly louder, hoping it would get through to him.

"Ritsu, don't go. I'm sorry I was just laughing at the realization that I almost lost you today." Takano peeled off his soaked shirt and threw it to the floor before he straddled my pretty much naked body. He licked his way down my body before he gently tickled my hip, causing a shudder to go up my back.

"that powerful, huh?" He asked as he looked up at me with amber orbs. I looked away as I felt a deep blush gracing my cheeks. His cold hands take hold of my warm and radiating member. I felt the warm of his mouth surround my member as he flicked the tip of me with his skilled tongue, causing me to become even harder than before.  
"Ah…ah!" I moaned as he caressed half of my member in his mouth and gently stroked the other half of my hardness. I felt a building pressure consume me as I arched my back and felt every emotion I had overwhelm me. I had no strength in my body to pull Takano away, all I could do was run my finger through his onyx hair and left him overwhelm me as I hit my climax.  
"Takano…Takano…" I softly whisper in the room. He looked up at me, his amber orbs were locked with mine as he continued to bob his head up and down. I felt my organ swirl and constrict inside the warmth of his mouth and as his tongue ever so playfully stroked and probed the top of my member I cried out, a white and sticky liquid poured out of me and Takano swallowed it. My heart dropped as I saw him with a sly grin. He kissed his way up my body and went back to the nape of my neck, biting and roughly chewing me as I gasped for air.  
"Ritsu, I love you." Takano ran his hands through my light auburn hair as he looked into my emerald orbs.  
"Takano-san, I love you, too." I repeat as I leaned into passionately kiss him, a strong battle of dominance enveloped both of us.

I felt a slim, but long finger probe my entrance, the coolness of the finger caused my body to retract around him. My lover searched for a golden little spot, and soon found it. I cried out I pleasure as I grabbed Takano's shoulder. He grabbed my wrists and smiled as he toyed with my body.

'Damn…for the few times we've been together…he knows exactly what to do!' I felt tears well up in my eyes as my mouth dried slightly. "Ritsu, are you okay?" Takano asks as he sees the tears slowly tracing my cheek. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Keep going!" I begged him as I felt another finger slowly push its way into me, the sharp pain almost made my breath just disappear. He burrowed against my soft and delicate folds as I moved my hips along to meet the strokes of his fingers. Suddenly, he pulled the out and I clutched the floral bedspread beneath me.  
"Ritsu, it's okay." My lover reassures me as I felt a thick and longer radiating with heat member slowly, but deeply going into me. I groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as it made its way into me as we looked into each other's eyes and intertwined our fingers in the moment of ecstasy. He kissed my raw and pink lips to distract me from the pain. I deeply breathed in and out before he started to move. He gently wicked away the tears that welled up in my eyes and kissed me, saying how I was the most precious person in his life. I felt him move in and almost out, and I grabbed onto his arm my nails going into him as he smiled sweetly down towards me.  
"Ritsu…" He called sweetly as I felt him sweep away the long brunette bangs slightly covering my large emerald eyes. His body was hot and sweaty as it thrust deeper into me, making moans and pants of breath desperately escape my throat. "Takano…Takano….I'm…I'm there!" I whispered so only he could hear me. "Ritsu, together?" he asked, grabbing my hand and kissing it sweetly. He deeply thrust into me as he grabbed my yearning flesh and stroked it hard, making me thrust into his hand. "Ah~Ah~ AHHHH!~" I screamed as I constricted around him, tightening my grip on his thick and wonderful member. He groaned as he thrust into me and erupted and a warm thick liquid pooled both on my chest and inside of me, soaring all around my body. Takano slowly pulled out and with the rest of our strength we passionately kissed and devoured every lasting emotion we were able to cling to, as if for our lives.  
Takano pulled me close to him and kissed my red and hot cheek; then whispered "Ritsu, you are the only one I want to be like this with. I will never let you go for as long as I live." My heart ached as those sweet and deep words resonated in my ear. I turned around and nuzzled myself into Takano's broad chest, slowly falling to sleep as the smell of ginger and sex filled the room.

Editor's note (publish this) Well Ms. Saga, You have tried to kill me this time. I hope you guys like the story, especially the lemon i spent about 6 hours on. The lemon details are from reading 6 (very hot) yaoi novels.


	6. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: In London 4

In London

Chapter 4:

I sighed as I realized only two days left until our break is over. Right now I'm packing my clothes in my heather grey suitcases...'These 2 weeks has been fun, but I guess we'll have to go back to working.' I thought to myself sadly, I really don't want to work...

"Onodera," My raven hair lover called out to me, impatiently.  
"Hmm? What is it?" I ask as I didn't look at him, still irritated about going back to Japan and about working.  
"Since this is our last day here, why don't we go on a date?" He asks, with a smile that warms my heart.  
"D-Date?!" I ask in surprise as my face turned to a cranberry red and my heart raced uncontrollably.  
"Why are you so surprised? It's pretty normal for a couple to go on a date, at least that's how I see it." My coal haired lover says with that 'Aw come on, you're such a kid' face that irritates me.  
Takano-san slowly walks toward me and leaned down in front of me. He puts his hands on my cheeks, and pulled me in for a sweet and romantic kiss.

I suddenly put my hands on his broad chest and took a few steps back.

"Now isn't the time for that! Can't you see I'm packing up?" I yell at him before he can realize my blushing face.  
"Come on, you can pack up later. Let's go on a date. Do you want to end this day boringly?" The man asks as he impatiently hovers over me.  
'He does have a point, I don't really want to end our last day like this.' I thought to myself slightly annoyed at the fact that he's right for once.  
"Fine," I sighed as I quickly finish packing up for the time being.  
Takano smirked and tried to wrap his arms around me, but I quickly stepped to the side and avoided him. 'damn it it's those soft amber eyes. Now what is he planning?' I thought as I stared at him.  
"So, how about we go sightseeing? After that we get some lunch, watch a movie, than I got something planned." He says with a grin creeping along his face.  
'That actually sounds great...' I thought to myself a little irritated that he can plan a freaking perfect date and be my damn prince in shining fuckin' armor.

"Y-Yeah, sure, but I need to take a shower. So just give me a minute then we can go." I told him heading for the neutral and boring bathroom.  
"Want me to come help you take a shower?" My perverted lover asks with a sly smirk and a low tone.

"Hell no! I want to take a peaceful shower by myself." I yell back as I feel myself blush once again.

I enter the beige bathroom and turn on the spigot for the hot boiling water. It takes a moment or two to heat, so I strip off my clothes. The olive green shirt I was wearing as casually tossed along with my dark denim jeans over to the door. As soon as the water started to steam I stepped into the warm and relaxing shower. As the hot water caressed my tired and worn body I moan in utter and complete happiness. 'Ah, This feels great. Thank God Takano isn't trying to freaking bathe me, last damn thing I freakin' need!' I thought to myself as I grabbed the hotel's complimentary soap.

I turn the spigot off and felt the few droplets topple the top of my head as I grabbed a towel. I quickly dried off and reached for my clothing. 'Wait...where are my clothes? Don't tell me...I forgot them?!' 'This is so frickin' awkward. I guess I have to...' I thought as I hop back into the shower and pull the steamy plastic shower curtain to conceal my body.  
"Uh, Takano-san?" I call out loudly, embarrassed.  
"What?" He asked half annoyed, and a tad concerned.  
"Uh...I forgot my clothes. they should be right on the bed. Can you bring them to me?" I asked as I bushed about him seeing me somewhat naked.

'Oh God, he's going to have to come in here...'

"Ok." My raven haired lover replied back; and I can hear his footsteps as he came in.  
"Here you go." He says as he hands me my clothes.  
"Put them over there." I told him as I pointed at a nearby basket nearby. Takano-san put the group of clothes in the brown basket than I hear him approach me. 'Wait...what the? Why is he-' I could see the outline of him through the steam covered shower curtain.  
He reached in and grabbed my wrinkled and bright red hand, shocking me as the shower curtain was almost torn away.  
"Ta-Takano-san, what-?" I tried to say as he came in the shower. 'Good thing I had a towel on.' The raven haired man grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.  
"Uh...Takano-san?" I ask as my face was flushed and still moist.  
"I missed you while you were in the shower." He softly says, gently tightening the space between us.  
"What the hell? I was only in here for about 25 minutes." I shouted at him in an almost growling tone. 'Takano-san is odd sometimes...'  
"Now, will you get the hell off of me? I need to put on some clothes if you haven't noticed..." I said in annoyance with a sigh.  
"Ugh, fine." Takano-san groaned and left the steam filled room.

I put on a green turtleneck (because it's still kind of chilly outside), dark blue skinny jeans and a gray scarf.  
I got out of the bathroom, ready to go on a date with my tyrannical boyfriend.  
"Onodera, you ready?" I heard my raven haired lover ask me.  
"Uh, yeah." I reply back. As I look at Takano-san, I feel my heart beat race, and my face getting red, that's because...he looks really good.  
"Onodera, are you okay? Your face is red..." He says as he's worried about me.  
"Do you have a fever?" He put his hand on my forehead.  
I push his hand away and step back from him. "No, I'm okay." I said to him as I gave him a small smile.

_

First of all, we're going sightseeing.  
"Where do you want to go, Onodera?" My raven haired love asked. He held my hand in public, not caring who looks at us, although I can hear people chatting...in English. I even saw some girls pointing at us!  
"Ah! The Big Ben!" I suddenly yell out, happily, "I always wanted to see the Big Ben," I look at Takano-san, with a big smile.  
'I feel so happy right now. Just me and Takano-san on a date like regular couples...Except the fact we're both...guys...'  
Takano-san smiled back, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He softly chuckled.

We've seen many famous things such as the Big Ben, and it was already lunch time.

We ate lunch and then went to a café known as 'Maiden's Cafe'. It has this 'Welcoming' kind of feeling to it. The sweet scent of pastry and coffee filled the air and made my stomach grumble loudly.  
"What would you like today, sir?" A pretty ash blonde cashier asked as she smiled sweetly toward us.  
"Two strawberry shortcake slices, and two coffee, please." Takano-san told the cashier in English, but fortunately the cashier was half-Japanese, and understood Japanese fairy well.  
After we ordered, Takano-san said it would be best to sit upstairs on the secluded second floor. We sat upstairs, looking at the lovely view through the large windows. It was really pretty, the blue sky, the unique designed buildings and cute gardens.  
Our food arrived quickly and looked quite delicious. 'Why am I acting like a cute little girl on a date with her boyfriend?' I ask myself with my irritation level rising quickly.  
I take a sip of my coffee as Takano-san pokes his cake with his fork.  
"Here, eat this." He says as he holds a piece of his cake on a fork out for me to eat. My face burned crimson and I couldn't help, but eat it off his fork. He sweetly smiled as he watched me. *Ba-dump* I can't help but blush whenever my tyrannical boyfriend smiles like this.

_

It was still early so we just look around, window shop, and some more unique sights London beheld. It was now 6 pm and it's time for us to go see the movie Takano had picked out.  
I didn't really know what movie it was, but I really didn't truly care. As long as I could sit next to Takano it didn't really matter. The date was really good do far, so it didn't matter.

We enter the movie theater and I read the ticket stub and saw the "R" rating and thought "What the hell?! I thought he was picking the movie with the cute animated bunny, that ass!'' I mumbled to the floor and he looked over at me.  
"Onodera, what's wrong?" Takano-san asked curiously worried about me.  
'God, he's gonna tease me...'  
"I'm not really good with...scary movies..." I embarrassedly told him.  
"Pssh, what a chicken..." I heard him mumble.  
"Hey! I'm not a-" I tried to argue back.  
"Aww, I'm just teasing you. You're so cute, you can hold on to me if you're scared." He mockingy whispers to my ear.  
I blushed in embarrassment. "Whatever." I mumbled under my breath so that Takano-san wouldn't hear it.  
He got one big popcorn bag for us, and...ONE soda?  
"Um...Takano-san...why'd you order one soda?" I ask, 'Come on, he can't expect me for drink from the same cup...' I thought in annoyance and embarrassment.  
"I just felt like it." He directly reply back with a face that says, 'Isn't it obvious that we're going to share, what's the big deal?'  
"Takano-san, we can't drink from the same cup." I explain out of embaressment. Takano laughed as he whispered "Why can't we? I've already put my mouth on your…" I cut him off and just pulled his arm and walked into the viewing room.

My raven haired lover and I picked our seats in the back, (for a certain reason) Plus, I want to be as far back as I can from the damn screen... My perverted lover of course, puts his arms around me. "Do normal couples go watch a freakin' horror movie?!" I whisper to him in anger.  
"Come on, stop being just a baby," He says as he pecks me on the cheek. That damn smile he gave me tells me that he's enjoying his self.  
"Now shh...the movies starting." He whispers as he looks at the screen.

-30 minutes later-

'How the fuck does these people stand this horror!?' I thought to myself. This scared the hell out of me!  
The film had scary scenes every minute! I looked at Takano-san and his amber orbs were looking at me. I felt my face getting warm. He placed his hand on my warm soft hand.  
I stared at him as I felt my heart beating. My raven haired lover leaned in, and I couldn't push him away. I just had the urge to let him kiss me. It's a good thing the sound of the movie is so loud, we won't be noticed.  
Takano-san kissed me gently, but then the battle began. His tongue entered my mouth. I lost all my senses. 'I told myself I wouldn't do these things with Takano-san in the public...and yet...'  
We were the only people in the back row, so we're pretty safe from being caught...  
My raven haired lover got kind of rough; he put his hand up my shirt. His cold hand on my warm skin...I realized what was happening. I tried to push Takano-san away, 'We can't do this in public, especially not a in a movie theater...'  
"Takano-san...we shouldn't do this in public." I softly whisper to him. Even though I love him and I want to do this with him...we can't do it here...  
I can see the sadness in my lover's eyes as he turned to the screen.

_

The movie had finally ended! Somehow I made it through the whole thing, of course after holding on to Takano's arm half of the entire movie.  
After we got out of the movie theater, we took a little walk around the park.  
"Onodera...Wait here. I'll be right back." Takano-san says as he walks off somewhere.  
"Wa-" He already left. I sighed as I sat down at the nearest bench.  
'I wonder if he's upset that I pushed him away...' A few minutes later my dark haired love comes back...but with a red and pink rose bouquet. I blushed. 'What's the special occasion?'  
"T-Takano-san..? I ask, looking at the flower bouquet.  
"Here, this is for you..." My lover says as hands me the beautiful bouquet.  
"Huh? What for?" I ask, in confusion. 'What day is it?'  
"This is just something for all the years I loved you and since we met. It's been over 10 years." He sweetly says looking at me.  
My mouth was wide open. "I...I didn't know...I...forgot." I quietly say as I found myself blushing and embarrassed.  
Takano-san embraces me, his warm arms holding me made me felt so happy.  
Then I looked at him, and he looked right into my emerald pupils and so we kissed.

It was 9 pm, and it was pitch black outside.  
I thought we were heading home, but apparently Takano-san has something planned.  
He said we were going to ride the London Eye. I don't know what that was...but I guess I'll find out.  
When we arrived there, I couldn't help but gasp. It was a large ferris wheel!  
"Wh-what is this?" I ask in surprise.  
"It's a ferris wheel, the London Eye." He says, holding on to my hand.  
"Yes...I guess it is..." I said awkwardly...

We get on the London Eye and at first it was really quiet.  
"Um...Takano-san, I want to know more about you." I say out of the blue, trying to break the awkward silence.  
"I want to know more about you too." He replies back directly looking into my eyes.  
"Um..." I stared at the floor.  
"Onodera," My lover says, his dark hair covering his amber orbs.  
"Why don't you move in…with me?" He asks quietly as he looked down to the floor of the car.  
'M-Move in? Live together?!' I blushed, as I didn't even know if I was ready for that large move.  
"Uh...Takano-san...I don't know if I'm ready for that...It's just...-Ah, maybe we should go out for a little longer, than decide." I nervously tell him as I avoided his soul piercing eyes.  
My coal haired lover stood up, and sat right next to me.  
He looked in my eyes. "Do you not love me?" He asks looking sad, like a lost puppy.  
"I-It's not that! I...I love you! But...it's just...-" I confessed as my face reddened.  
My lover pushed me down, my back laying on the large seat.  
"Than...what is it?" He asks, as he presses his lips against my warm soft ones.  
As his lips departed from mines, he was waiting for an answer.  
"It's...It's just that...whenever I'm around you...I just can't focus on my work..." I quietly say, embarrassed on admitting it.  
Takano-san's eyes widened. "Is that...so?" He says, and I see a sly smirk form on his face.  
'Uh-oh...' I thought.  
My lover roughly kissed me and started licking the neck. "Ta-Takano-san! We're reaching the ground...we mustn't do this right now!" I softly whispered.  
As the ferris wheel reached the ground, we separated.

Moments later, we get off the London Eye, we head to the hotel. It was pretty late. It was damn dark outside, as my lover and I walk down the road. All of the woman (once again) glare at him with their cat eyes. 'These people have to know that he's mine!' I thought to myself as I feel my face getting hot.

We entered the hotel and we walked towards the elevator. I heard some women talking in English. I even saw one of them point at Takano-san, smiling seductively at him.  
We head to our hotel room, and thank God Takano-san was too tired to do anything.  
So we just head for the bed. As soon as Takano-san hit the bed he kisses me goodnight and goes to sleep.  
'What a great day this was...' That put a smile to my face.


	7. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Troubles chapter 1

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Troubles

Chapter 1-

It's been about a week since our break had ended. As usual, Takano-san and I went to work early to get some work done. It's not as awkward as it was before our break, actually I think I can be alone with him now.  
'Well...unless he...' On second thought...I take that back.  
"Onodera," My tyrannical lover spoke as if he was impatient.  
"What?" I muttered as I tried to work on one of my authors manuscripts.  
My lover turned my chair around so that I was facing him in his lavender v-neck.  
"W-what?" I asked again as his amber orbs looking directly into my emerald ones.  
He got on top of me and my back rested on the soft cloth of the chair.  
"T-Takano-san...W-what are you doing?" I softly whisper as he looks at my reddening and slightly hot face, 'We're at work, can't he see that?'  
"I just wanted to touch you." My coal-haired lover said with a straight face as I tried to push him away, but he pinned my moist hands against the cool, smooth desk.  
He pressed his warm lips against my soft ones as I gasped for air.  
"Ta-Takano-san...W-we're at work...We can do this at home..." I tried to tell him, but he didn't listen to me one damn bit.  
My face was still crimson red and my heart was rapidly beating as his soft alabaster hand caressed my warm and peachy cheek.  
"Someone might discover us." I told my tyrannical boyfriend as I avoided his amber pupils, that always seem to pull me into drastic situations.  
"Doesn't matter," The dark-haired man says, putting his hand under my shirt as I wiggled my way from him without any luck. I blushed as his burning touch made me shiver in the cold editing department.

"St-stop..." I grunted in a low whisper.  
"Why-" Takano-san started to say, but changed his view to the front of the room.  
"Kisa...What the hell are you doing here?" My lover groaned in annoyance at the sudden intrusion.

"Uh...am...I...interrupting you?" The onyx-haired man, known as our co-worker asked, his eyes widened in which , must have fear.  
"Uh...Th-this isn't what it looks like..!" I nervously answer, pushing Takano-san off of me. 'Oh God, this is the worst! Why'd Kisa-san had to find out?!' I started to freak out inside.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, if that's what you want," Kisa-san calmly says as he walked towards his desk.  
"I knew something was going on between you two, but I never guessed this." The tiny and onyx-haired man continued to say.  
"How'd it happen?" Kisa-san quickly added as he rolled out the chair and placed his bag on the top of the desk.  
My cheeks became red and I couldn't talk, "Uh...," I looked at the ground.  
"Let's just say we had a history more than 10 years ago," My coal-haired lover replies to him, heading back to his own desk.  
"Mmm, I see, just don't let Isaka-san see you two together. This company has a strict rule for homosexual love affairs...," Kisa-san said as he was letting a large sigh out.  
Kisa-san sighed as if he really cared about that, 'Maybe something similar happened to him? Wait, is Kisa-san attracted to men?' Well this day was just so awkward...'

'I have to be more careful...I can't let anyone else find out about me and Takano-san..' I thought to myself, as I tried to focus on my work. 'Ugh, it's hard to work when something's on your mind..'  
"Hey Onodera-kun," I heard a familiar voice calling me.  
"Hmm?" As I saw it was Isaka-san, I focused more. "I mean, good morning sir." I told him nervously as I rub my eyes.  
"Is everything alright, kiddo? Are you getting enough sleep?" The brown-haired man chuckled, he loved to tease children.  
"Uh...Yeah," I answer, going back to my work.  
"I'm gonna be taking a nap over there, if you don't mind." Isaka-san yawns as he tiredly replies.  
"Uh...o-of course, sir." To be honest, I never get that guy. I can't tell what's on his mind. The tired brown-haired man sat on a leather black swivel chair and dozed off.

Moments later Takano-san walks in, not noticing the sleeping grizzly bear.  
"Onodera…" My raven-haired boss said.

"Shhh!" I shushed at him as I pointed to the sleeping man, who started snoring.  
Takano-san smirked, and I knew he was up to something. 'Wait...don't tell he's...NOO!'  
Just as I predicted, my tyrannical lover walked towards me and tried to wrap his arms tightly around me. I tried to push him away reminding him that a 'certain someone' was in here.

"Come on, he's sleeping," My lover calmly said.  
Takano-san placed his right knee in between my legs and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Why do you do this while we're at work?" I embarrassedly ask, looking down as I felt my face getting hotter.  
"Why?" My coal haired lover chuckled softly, "Because I simply can, and I love you. That's why I do this when I get the chance." Takano-san softly replied as a sincere smile formed on his face.

My crazy boyfriend stared into my emerald orbs and I couldn't help but look at his as well. I totally forgot what's happening as I wrapped my arms around my raven haired lover's neck. And he enwraps his arms around my waist.  
Takano-san gently brushes his warm lips against my soft, delicate ones. We kissed for a long time than gasped for air. My tyrannical lover pulled me in for another romantic kiss.  
I didn't notice the sleeping, brown-haired grizzly bear woke up. And when I did, his hands were intertwined, and he was sitting cross-legged.

'Uhh-oh.' I froze in fear, not wanting to know what will happen next. I literally froze that I couldn't even push Takano-san away.  
Isaka-san just sat there with a straight face.  
"What the...hell...did I just see?" The brown-haired man slowly asked in confusion.

_

To be continued...


	8. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Troubles chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I've been taking too long to get these chapters done, but I just became lazy. I'll try to get them done faster. Hope you still enjoy them. And thank-you Emothebunny~

* * *

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi:  
Troubles

Chapter 2-

Isaka's POV-

* * *

I had just awoken from a wonderful and magnificent dream as I turned my chair to get up and go back to work I saw one of my head editors screwing around with his subordinate. As I looked at the 'view' in front of me I could see the fear and worriedness in the younger man's jade eyes as clear as the night.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I jumped out of my dark leather chair in pure shock and disbelief. I took a deep breath and calm myself down, hoping there was a damn good explanation to go along with this…incident. _'I don't want to make a fool out of myself.' I let out a large and deep sigh as I put on a serious expression, I could see the younger man tense up a tad.  
_ "Uh-! I-Isaka-san this isn't what it looks like! I can explain..!" The young brunette man stammered nervously. The older and darker-haired man stared at me cautiously with piercing, yet worried eyes.  
"Shame on you, Takano. You were about to devour your subordinate! What kind of boss are you?!" I shouted at the older man, both serious and just teasing him, hoping to god that everything would be explained as a 'trip and fall' kinda thing.  
"Isaka-san-" Takano, the perverted little seme, started to say, but I cut him off of his voice with a flip of my hand.  
"Look, there's no time for games right now," I interrupted him as I scratched the back of my head. "Homosexual love affairs aren't allowed here. So stop fooling around and get to work." I let out a big sigh. _'I'm saying all this when I'm kind of like that...with..Asahina. God, when did life get so…complicated?'_

'I was really surprised that Onodera would screw around like this, he didn't seem like that kind of kid.' I thought as I looked at them both, sighing and awaiting my judgment. I turned around as Onodera called out to me, his voice rough and scared were obvious to anyone.  
"But-" The younger caramel-haired man tried to say.  
"Look, Onodera, do you want to lose your job?" I coldly tell the kid, but it sounded a lot colder and "tyranty" than I had meant._  
_ "Um..."The kid gave me a confused look and I could tell what he's probably thinking: "I'm gonna get fired just for something like this…" or something of the sort.  
"What I'm saying is...if this continues in this building or anywhere else, you'll be fired. It is against company policy to fornicate with co-workers, even if its between a man and woman and a man & man, or even woman and woman." I sternly said as I made sure to be crystal clear with the younger man. I turned on my heel and walked away slowly as I tried to overhear what they were saying to one another, but with no luck.

I was halfway down the hallway, but out of nowhere, Onodera roughly grabbed me by the shoulders, wanting me to hear his claim.  
"Wait, sir!" He cried out, letting out a sigh. "This isn't some kind of game! We weren't fooling around. It's just th-that-" The auburn-haired kid stared at the neon-blue floor and I could see that his face was reddening and probably not from embarrassment._  
_ "It's just...what?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.  
"It's just that...Ah I...love him!" The brunette-haired kid's voice was cracking and his brown hair was covering his emerald orbs, probably to cover the fact that he was holding back the tears.

"Onodera! Focus on your work. You can't mix your personal love life with your work!"  
I raised my voice, "I think it's best one of you leave Marukawa..." I softly told them. I was angry, but I also felt bad about making one of them quit.

"I'll-"The caramel-haired kid was about to say, but was interrupted by his raven-haired boss.  
"I'll leave Marukawa."Takano stated as he interrupted his young subordinate, with a small smile on his lips.  
The younger man looked at his caring boss, surprised at what he had said.  
"No...T-Takano-san, I'll leave, Marukawa n-needs you." I could hear him stammering in sadness.  
"But...Onodera, where will you go?" The coal-haired man asked with a large concern.  
The younger man let a soft sigh out. "Heh, it doesn't matter. I'll probably work at my father's company again." I can see a few tears streaming down the kid's face. _'Man, I feel really bad.'  
_  
_  
_ The brown-haired covered his face, "I'll get my stuff and leave." Onodera quickly said as his head was still hung in depression. Anyone who saw him could tell he was crying. He quickly grabbed his onyx-colored bag and headed for the elevator.  
I let a big sigh out. 'This didn't feel right...'

* * *

The day had finished and as the ending sun shone through my large office, I constantly thought about the scene I had seen this afternoon. Because of me one of our newbie editors quit all for the sake of his lover's reputation. I couldn't believe it, he must have really loved him. I mean he quit for his lover…that takes guts to do. I let out a big sigh as I head for the elevator.

I was walking out of the elevator and through the dark lobby. The secretaries had gone home for the day and no one greeted me goodbye. I pushed open the dual glass doors and started walking down the cold cement sidewalk. A few moments later, it started pouring.  
_'Ahh, this is just damn great...' _I want to see that one person...Asahina. By the time I reached his apartment I was soaked. *_**Ding, Ding, Ding**__*_The doorbell rang and it took Asahina a few minutes to open the door.  
When my lover opened the door, his eyes widened, than he smiled at me.  
"You're all soaked. And you look like you're not in a good mood, did something happen?" Asahina asked as he softly chuckled.

_'My peachy brown-haired lover can always see right through me.' _I simply nodded. He led me to the living room and said he's going to go get a towel.  
Asahina came back with a light blue towel and handed it to me.  
"So, what happened?" He asks as he takes a seat next to me. I looked down at the patterned floor and handed the towel back.

"Dry me." I muttered under my breath. He understood and dried my hair and body with the towel as  
I told him about what happened this afternoon

"I...I fired the newbie, Onodera Ritsu." I softly said with guilt and let a sigh out, "I fired him because of his relationship with another guy...homosexuality..." Now I really feel guilty for firing him.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have?" I asked in confusion and looked at Asahina for advice.  
"I mean...we're in that kind of relationship too..." I stared at Asahina for an answer.  
My lover gave me a quick kiss and my face turned slightly red. _'Damn it, just because of one small kiss my face becomes hot.'_  
"It's up to you, what do you believe you should do?" He kindly replied as he placed his hand on my tired and damp hands.

My sweet lover wrapped his arms around my soaked body and embraced me tightly as I pulled him into me as tight as I could get.  
_'If I allow myself to be in this kind of relationship with Asahina...than maybe I should allow him to have the same kind of relationship with another guy. It's not even my business with begin with. What should I do?'_

* * *

_To Be Continued..!_


	9. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Troubles chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long! But next chapter will be really good, ;3  
Hope you still enjoy my stories~  
-Yuki

* * *

SekaiichiHatsukoi:  
Troubles

Chapter3-

It had been about 5 days since I had gotten fired from my precious editing job at 'Marukawa Shoten'. What have I done since then? Nothing, I haven't applied for a new job and I didn't want to go ride on my father's coattails either. The sad thing was that I really liked that job. I let a sigh out as I took a sip out of my beer. All week long I had been drinking, just me and my beer. I'm supposed to be drunk, forgetting this all had happened, but I'm not able to get drunk. My sadness took away the ability for me to be intoxicated. Does that even make sense?

"Onodera, stop drinking so much, that damn drink is going to destroy you."

My raven-haired lover, Takano Masamune, called out to me as he swept my cream-colored floor.

"And do your own work, clean up your house, and go get yourself a job or you're not gonna be able to pay for your rent." He shouted as he placed the broom against the thin wall.

"I don't feel like working..." I groan tiredly in annoyance. I've been on sitting on this damn floor for more than 3 hours today. I haven't been eating lately, because I'm too lazy to get up and cook. Takano-san has been coming over doing all my chores and even cooking meals for me. I should be thankful to have a person like Takano-san by my side.

"Onodera?" When my sense came back, I saw my dark-haired lover in front of me, face-to-face. I blushed from the sudden surprise.

"Hmm, what?" I impatiently asked as I realized that my lover took my can of beer away. "Hey! Gimme that!"I shouted as I reach out for my beer. Suddenly my coal-haired lover pulled me into his arms .

"Takano-san?" I ask in confusion as I wrapped my arms around him and took in the sweet scent of cologne he wore.

"Don't worry Onodera, I know how much you liked being my subordinate and having me tease and embarrass you every day and I'll try to convince Isaka-san into letting you work there again." My sweet lover softly whispered into my delicate ears as he stroked my caramel colored hair. I felt like crying again because I haven't done anything except drink and stay here, but Takano-san is trying to help me. Why is he so gentle? His words are always so sweet.

* * *

*Ding Ding*

Someone was at the door. People other than Takano-san rarely come to visit me. Well...You could say Takano-san 'invades' my home instead of visits.

"Takano-san, someone is at the door. "I told my lover, feeling better because of his sweet words.

"I'll get it." My raven-haired lover says as he gets up to see who was at the door.(Most likely to see who was interrupting his time with Onodera)

Takano-san opened the door as his eyes widen. I got up (for the first time in hours) to see who it was, and I gasped in shock as well. 'I-I-Isaka-san!? Why is he here?!'

"I-Isaka-san?! Sir, what are you doing here?!" I yelled in surprise as I cover my mouth with my fair, soft hands.

"You don't need to be that surprised Onodera-kun, I just came to talk to you."

The brown-haired man said as he softly chuckled. "I see you're here as well, Takano."

He quickly added, eyeing my lover who was standing right next to me.

"Is that a problem, sir?" My dark-haired lover asked, not in an angry voice (although he seemed pretty angry) but in a concerning voice.

"Of course not, in fact, I think it's better if you stayed." Isaka-san replied as a smile forms on his face.

'What does he want to talk about? I don't work for him anymore.' I thought as I led Isaka-san to the living room and ask him to take a seat. The first thing I notice is him looking around; noticing dozens of beer cans just laying around the apartment.

"Um, sir, so what did you wanted to talk about?" I asked as I took as seat on the couch in front of the one Isaka-san was sitting on and my lover sat next to me, as confused and anxious as I was.

"I have some news..."The brown-haired grizzly bear announces as he lets out a sigh. 'What news?' I thought as I wait impatiently for him to continue.

"What's the news?" Takano asked as his pulse skyrocketed.

There was silence...

Isaka-san sat down on the white sofa and placed his elbows on his knees, he rested his chin on his folded fingers, and sighed as he was ready to tell me and Takano-san the news

"Well...I...I want you to work with us again, Onodera." The auburn-haired man says as he looks at my emerald orbs.

My eyes widen and I gasp in pure shock, "What are you saying sir?" I ask in confusion. 'Does that mean...?'

"What I'm saying is, I might reconsider the rules about love affairs, including homosexual love affairs..."He softly says.

"W-what?!" I literally jump off my seat and fall on the floor in complete shock.

"Are you okay, Onodera?" Takano-san says as he offers me a hand.

Isaka-san started chuckling loudly as Takano-san helps me get up. My face reddens in embarrassment.

"I'm okay," I grunted as I got up to sit back on the couch.

"Well, as I was saying, if you return I will change the policy and make some new

policy requirements."Isaka-san—who was finally done laughing—says as he grins. "So, what do you say?" He asks as he inches closer to us.

"Of course! I love that job, I'm being honest!" I blurt out as I shake the bear's hands. Isaka-san didn't expect that, did he? I can tell because he looked really surprised.

"Yup, he really liked being my subordinate and having me tease him all the time." My perverted yet sweet lover says with a smirk.

"Great, well then, I shall leave, I got a meeting to get to. See you at work tomorrow Onodera."Isaka-san says as he headed for the brown front door.

I smiled as I watched him go.

"Onodera,"I heard my raven-haired lover say as I looked at his direction.

"Wh-" I was cut off as Takano-san pushed me against the thin, crème-colored wall and passionately kissed me.

"T-Ta-ka-no-s-san..." I stammered as I felt my face getting hotter.

A second later, we gasped for air.

"Takano-san..." I start to say as I stare at his amber orbs

"Onodera, I love you. I'm glad you got your job back." My lover says softly.

"Takano-san..." I started to say again as I wrap my arms around his neck

"Because now I can tease you again." He sarcastically spoke as he laughed through his nose.

"Hey!" I shouted as I looked at him in annoyance.

'He just wants to tease me, huh?'

When I looked at his face, he was smiling and that made me blush.

He placed his hand on my cheeks as he gently kissed me.

"...I love you..." I muttered under my breath but unfortunately my dark-haired lover heard it. He grabbed me as his tongue entered my mouth. I grabbed on to the back of Takano-san's dark violet shirt as he continued to passionately kiss me.

"Onodera..."Takano-san whispered into my soft, frail ears as he pushed me into the sand brown-colored bathroom. He stripped me of my clothing and pushed me into the large shower as our tongues played a deadly game of passion

* * *

.

To be continued.


	10. The Day I Found You: (Sequel) Characters

_**The Day I Found You-**_

_**Characters:**__** Main:**__**  
**_

Name: Miharu Amano

_**Age: 26**_  
**_Gender: Male_  
**_**Birthday: July 17 **_**  
**_**Birth Sign: Cancer **_**  
**_**Personalities: Loving and caring. Protective. Cautious. Hard-working. Honest. Over-reactive.  
Status: Uke, Alive.  
Family: Kyoko Amano (Mother), Sakura Amano (Sister), unnamed father (deceased).  
Nicknames/alias: Haru-chan, Amano-san, Amano-kun, Miharu, cupcake.  
Information:**_

Amano Miharu is the childhood friend of Arai Akira. He is a college friend of Onodera Ritsu, also a manga artist at Marukawa Publishing. Amano has known Arai for more than 15 years, and he's been in love with him since than. They first met when Amano transferred to Arai's school in 4th grade. Amano fell in love with Arai the moment he layed his eyes on him at the age of 10.  
Amano's family consists of a mother, a younger sister, and a deceased father. Unlike Arai, Amano was raised in a loving family who did their best to understand him. His family has always supported him.  
Amano is caring and treats Arai very preciously. Amano would do anything for his dear Arai, even sacrifice his own life. Amano and Arai has been always together, they even won a few kendo and judo nationals.  
Amano's also the only one who can call Arai Akira, Aki-chan. Arai, in return, likes to call him Cupcake to tease him. Amano is aware of the fact that Arai is in love with Onodera, but he still loves him. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to get in his Arai's way.  
Amano has a lot of endurance, he keeps all his pain to himself. He hates to be a burden to others.  
Amano has dark red hair, green eyes and fair, cream-colored skin. People usually finds him adorable because of his personalities and especially his appearances.

_**Name: Akira Arai**_**  
**_**|Pen**__**Name: Ryota Date**_**|  
**  
_**Age: 26  
Gender: Male **_**  
**_**Birthday: August 16  
Birth Sign: Leo  
Personalities: Tend to take over everything. Helpful. Outgoing. Sensitive. loving and caring. Bossy sometimes.  
Status: Seme, Alive.  
Family: Unnamed mother, Tadashi Arai (Brother), unnamed father.  
Nicknames/alias: Arai-chan, Akira , Ryota, Date-san, cranky bear.  
Information:**_

Arai Akirais a famous novelist who graduated from one of the best universities, Tokyo University. He also studied judo and kendo, and entered many tournaments. He's one of the youngest novelist after Usami Akihiko. Arai Akira uses the pen name Date Ryota as a author. He had a sad past, he depises his family. The only person he likes from his family is his younger brother Tadashi. His family has always been cruel to him. Arai's father especially hated Arai because he was a little behind in school and life. Arai's father assumed that Arai wouldn't be able to be his successor. Knowing that, Arai left his family, the only time he visits them is to see Tadashi again. He decided to be a novelist to show his father that he is capable to do hard work.  
He once slept with his childhood friend, Amano Miharu at the age of 12 out of curiousity, but he has always loved Onodera Ritsu. Arai can sometimes be dense, not realizing others' feelings towards him.  
Arai knows how to keep things in control and out of trouble and he can sometimes be a little bossy, but he's still very caring. He usually likes to tease people close to him, such as Onodera or Amano. He likes to make things clear and just get to the point of everything. Arai once confessed to Onodera but was immediately rejects him due to Onodera's relationship with Takano Masamune.  
Arai is very skilled in writing and he's even one of Marukawa's top novelists.  
Arai strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He is really popular with the ladies, though he has no interest in them.

_**Supporting characters:**_

- Onodera Ritsu  
- Takano Masamune  
- Kyoko Amano  
- Sakura Amano  
- Arai's unnamed mother  
- Tadashi Arai  
- etcetera (etc)_  
__**  
**_


	11. The Day I Found You: Chapter 1

**Hey guys!~ Guess what? This is a sequel to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi :3  
If you remember Ryota, Onodera's college friend, well this story is about him. :)  
Hope you like it because I really enjoyed writing it!  
**

* * *

**The Day I found You**

**Chapter 1-**

* * *

These past few days Akira had been upset, I just know it. Whenever I see his face, all I can see is sadness dwelling inside of him. He doesn't even try doing his job anymore. I think I know what happened, but I can't be sure. I let a sigh out as I go back to drawing my characters for my next manga volume. I don't feel like working either. It bothers me to see Akira gloomy.

A moment later, I hear the door knob turn so I assumed it was Akira. I got up from my black leather swivel chair and walked through the chestnut-colored door, into the blushed-colored living room.

"Hey," I smiled as I greeted the strawberry-blonde haired man in front of me.

"Oh, hey," Akira said with a depressing look on his face as he let a sigh out and put on a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked even though I know exactly what's wrong.

"W-what? Everything is fine." The fair-haired boy cracked a fraud smile and nervously laughed.

I just went along with what he said and stopped prying for details. "Alright, I'll make dinner so go take a shower." I tell him as I head towards the beige kitchen. I let out a sigh as Akira entered the bathroom and because I'm out of his sight._ 'Guess he's more hurt than I thought...' _I tried not to think about it, now I need to make a meal that will make him happy.

I planned to make some rice balls, his favorite miso soup, and some salted salmon.  
I was cutting some vegetables for the miso soup when my mind had wandered into a place it shouldn't have and I carelessly hurt my finger with a ceramic knife.

"Ow!" I couldn't help but cry out in pain. The knife dug deep into my skin.

Hearing that, Akira quickly ran out of the bathroom, half naked, with only his blue jeans on and came towards me.

"Miharu, What happened?! Are you okay?" He asked as he grabbed my soft hands. Blood was dripping out of my fingers and suddenly the blonde man took my fingers to his soft, pink lips and sucked on them. I felt my face getting hotter and hotter as my heartbeat started racing. He licked and sucked on the bloody area of my fingers with his skilled tongue. I just stood there, and watched as Akira devoured my fingers carelessly. _'Man...I hope he doesn't hear my heartbeat or notice the blush on my face.'_

A moment later he stopped and licked his fair lips.  
"That should do it." He says as he smiles. This time it wasn't a fake smile. My heart was still racing as I shake the thought off.

"You were over-reacting! I was fine." I reply as I snicker. _'Akira always makes me feel better.'_

"Eh, better safe than sorry." He quietly jokes as he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Now go _put_ on a damn shirt!" I shouted as I softly chuckled.

"Alright, _mom._" He smirks as he leaves the kitchen.

* * *

I'm finally done preparing dinner. Akira said he was going to take a nap for a while, just until I finished making dinner. (Since my fingers were hurt, it took be a little longer to finish cooking.)

I let out a sigh as I walk up the cool wooden stairs and head towards the room at the right. As I enter the room, I see a sleeping bear. He is _very _cranky when he wakes up, he even loses his senses and does some odd things. I walk towards the sleeping figure and let out a big sigh. _'Why would he go to sleep now?' _I knew it was going to take courage to wake him up. So I slowly sit on the side of the bed as I whisper his name in his softly into his ears.

"Aki-chan, wake up, dinner is _ready_." I softly whispered. Any man should be careful now. This guy is a _wild beast_ in his sleep. He has no sense of his surroundings.

"..Mmm.." Akira grunted in his sleep as he rolled to the other side, now facing my body as I watched him. He grabbed my wrist in his sleep. "Rit...su..." Akira mumbled as a smile forms on his lips. I let a sigh out, _'He must be having a good dream...about Ritsu...'_

The sleeping Akira pulled me towards him as I slipped under his arms. _'Ugh, this guy does this all the time..' _I tried to escape from his grasp, but even though he's sleeping, his grasp was too strong._ 'He must really love Ritsu...'_

He pulled me underneath him as he got on top of me. I tried to push him off before he did _something._

"Aki-chan, _wake the hell up_!" I yelled as I shake him to wake him up.  
"Mmmm..." He was still half-asleep. I let out a sigh as I continue to shake him awake.

Suddenly he woke up, and was aware of what was happening. He looked down at me and his eyes widened. "Uh..." Akira started to say in confusion.

"Yes, you tried to do _this _in your sleep." I softly growl as I sigh. _'Even though I love this man, I can't let him do something like this when he's asleep and unaware.'_

"Oh, oops, sorry," He nervously snickers as he gets off of me.

"Dinner is gonna be cold if you don't eat up, so let's go." I told him as I get up to head to the kitchen table. I shake the thought of what I heard out of my head.

'_I didn't tell him that I heard him say Ritsu's name in his sleep...I won't tell him that I know he's in love with Ritsu.'_

There was a silence while we were eating dinner until Akira broke it.

"How was your day, _cupcake_?" He asks and I can tell he was feeling uncomfortable from the silence as well.

"Aki-chan, stop calling me _cupcake,_ you sound like my_ dad_ saying stuff like that." I reply as I laugh.

"Then stop calling me '_Aki-chan_', you sound like some kind of cute little _girlfriend_." He says as he chuckles.

"I know _exactly_ what you're imagining, _pervert_!" I shout as I point at him, laughing.

"What? _You_ in a _dress_? That's _exactly_ what I'm imagining." He jokes as he giggles.

My face reddened as I continued eating.

After dinner I worked on my manga planning, and Akira worked on his next novel.

* * *

By the time Akira had to leave my place, it was almost pasted midnight.

"Hey, get home safe, ok?" I yelled after Akira as he was leaving.

"I'm not a _kid_. And you, get some sleep, ok _cupcake_?" He smirked as he said that.  
"_Hey_! Don't call me that!" I shouted back as I waved at him and I felt myself blush.

_ 'I'm so tired.'_ I yawned as I walked up the wooden stairs and to my room at the right. (The room Akira was sleeping in was mine, and since we've known each other for so many years we sometimes share our beds with one another.)

I changed into some comfortable clothing, my gray t-shirt and my black sweatpants. And then I headed for my soft king-size bed. I couldn't sleep immediately as I kept thinking about...Akira._ 'I can't get Akira out of my head! Ugh! I'm so irritated right now. Maybe...Just maybe...I s-should've told him how..I felt? No, no, no, NO. There's no way he'd fall for me...'_ I let a big sigh out as I tried to go to sleep._ 'I wish Akira were here next to me...' _My face turned red as dirty thoughts went through my head. _'I...I think I'm going to tell him tomorrow. It's already been more than 15 years since I fell in l-love with him...'_

~_To Be Continued!_


	12. The Day I Found You: Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am so sorry this took a while! I had a few problems...but enjoy! =3**

* * *

****

**The**** Day I Found You**

**Chapter 2-**

I woke up from the warm sunlight shining in my face and from the hotness that made me sweat. I yawned as I realized something weird. Someone's holding me...Someone was sleeping here with meI turned my head slowly as I was freaking out inside. The person that was sleeping next to me was A-Akira! My face has turned red as a tomato. _'What the...How did he get here?' _

Akira started to move around and then he slowly opened his beautiful sea-blue eyes.

"Akira...How...wait...when did you get here?!" I ask in confusion. _'I remember him leaving last night.'_

"Oh, I couldn't go to sleep at my place so I came back at around 4:00 AM." The blonde-haired man tiredly reply as he sat up in the comfy and caressing bed. H-he was shirtless...his flawless fair skin was showing. I couldn't help but stare and blush as I swiftly looked away Akira had turned to face me. The tired, half-awake man suddenly grabbed me by the waist, his warm rosy hands pulled me tight against him.

"W-what?" I ask as a crimson red blush forms on my cheeks. "I'm going back to sleep and I need a pillow to hold." Akira says as he tiredly sighs. I don't know if he's just teasing me or not.

"You're not going back to sleep! It's already 8:00 AM!" I roared at him as I pushed his arms away. "And I'm not your damn pillow!" I quickly added. "Aww, but I'm still tired..." Akira mumbled with closed eyes . "You're such an adorable, comfortable pillow..." He teased as he poked my soft fair cheeks. "Well, suck it up!" I shouted back as I softly chuckled. I couldn't help it. "You're so mean Miharu." Akira joked as a smirk formed on his face.

"When will you learn to live on your own?" I asked with annoyance as I let a sigh out. I escaped from his grasp as I got up from the comfortable bed and headed to the teal-blue bathroom near my seafoam-colored bedroom. "When I die." The blonde-haired man quickly replies as he gets up to put on a shirt. That annoyed me a lot. "Don't say that!" I told him as I let a big sigh out. "Seriously, what will you do if I died? You won't be able to take care of yourself, so learn now." I lectured as another sigh rolled out of my throat, just as I began brushing my teeth.

"Why would you say that? You still have a long way 'till you die. I need you, so don't leave me." Akira says as he enters the bathroom to brush his perfect teeth as well. A pink blush grazed my fair cheeks. _'He may just mean that as friends, but it still makes my heart race. I just love him. I want him to...touch me...' _My face reddened with dirty thoughts circling in my head._ 'Oh yeah, I was going to t-tell him that I l-love him today.'_

I knew Akira wouldn't leave my house, (_Well, I didn't want him to leave._) so I started making breakfast. I decided to make a good traditional Japanese-style breakfast. Steamed rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), broiled salted salmon with other side dishes. 'I'm going to gather my courage and...and tell him today!' I kept telling myself that, but can I really do it?

I finished cooking my perfect breakfast as Akira entered the room. "Mmm, that looks good." The man says as he sits down at the kitchen table, ready to devour his meal. I sit down on the chestnut-colored chair facing the blonde-haired man. We sat in complete silence as we began to eat our meal. _'Sh-should I tell him now?'_

"A-Aki-chan, there's something I have to t-tell you." I nervously stammered as I swallowed my food.  
"Hmm, what is it?" Akira asks with a mouth full of food, and some crumbs shoot out and land in the middle of the table. Just when I was about to tell him, his cellphone starts to ring. '_Why does it have to be a freakin' phone every single time?!' _

"What were you gonna tell me?" He asks as he ignores his velvet-red cellphone. I stared at him than at the phone. "Answer it, it can be important." I replied as I let a small sigh out. _'I can tell him later.' _Akira looked at his cellphone to see the caller. "It's my editor, I need to answer this." He mumbles as he got up from his seat to answer the call. As he left the room, I let a sigh out. _'My heart was about to burst into pieces!'_ A few minute later Akira came into the kitchen as I clean up and start to wash the dishes. "I need to get to an important meeting, I'll be back in a few hours." The strawberry-blonde haired man explains as he grabs his black jacket and starts to head out the kitchen door.

"Alright, but don't stay out too long. And don't get into trouble!" I reminded him as he head out the door. "Oh yeah, and don't drink too much!" I ran to the door and quickly yelled back. He looked back at me and smirked. "You care too much. You really don't need to, it's not like I'm a kid." Akira softly said as he walked towards his blue sports car.

"That's because-" I stopped as I realized what I was about to say. A crimson red blush grazed my cheeks as I turned away.  
"Hmm, what was that?" Akira immediately turned to look at me._ 'Oh God, I was about to tell him.'  
_"N-nothing." I quickly stammered as I headed back inside. The fair-haired man just shrugged and drove off.

I went back into the warm, welcoming blushed-colored living room and flopped down on my coral-colored sectional sofa. _'Man, I was about to blurt those words out...' _I let a sigh out. I feel sleepy and tired. _'I guess I can take a little nap until Akira comes back.' _I instantly dozed off as I closed my eyes.

_'I remember when Aki-chan and I had s-sex together when we began middle school. It was just out of curiosity...for him, but I actually felt something. I loved him ever since I transferred to his school in 4thgrade...I still love him. We were only 12 years old back then, so he wouldn't have understood how I felt. I remember all the groans and moans I let out that day when we had done it. I remember the places he had touched...I want him to touch me again...'_

I woke up panting and sweating as I felt myself getting hotter. I looked at the clock and it says 3:07 PM. I was sure Akira was supposed to be home by now. I heard the brass doorknob turn as I looked at the front door. It must be him. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to recover from the sleepiness. "Hey Cupcake, were you asleep?" The man kindly asked as he places his jacket on the wooden coat rack near the door.

I blushed when I looked at him, as I remembered what I had dreamed about. "Uh, I just woke up." I told him as I got up to wash my face. "How was the meeting?" I quickly questioned as he sat down on the coral-colored sofa. "Boring as usual." Akira replied, laying back into the sofa as he turned my black HD TV on. _'Now's my chance to let him know how I feel.'_ I walk towards Akira as I let a sigh out. "A-Akira, um, there's something I need to t-tell you." I nervously stuttered as I try not to look him in the eye._ 'Cause if I do, I'll...lose my senses.' _"What is it?" He asked with interest. "Uh, well, I, uh, I...I l-love you." I quietly stammered with my eyes shut tight and my face bright red. Akira's eyes widen. "Mi-" Before he can answer, I suddenly cut him off. "I-I know you're in love with Ritsu, but I still love you! I don't care if you don't love me back...I just wanted to convey these feelings to you..." I blurted out. I felt my eyes become teary as my voice cracked. "I..." I couldn't say anything else as the tears were already streaming down from my cheeks.

"Miharu..." The man I just confessed to started to speak. I wiped my teary eyes as I sat down in the sofa in from of him. "I..I-I want you to...touch me again...like you did back than..." I accidentally confessed as my heart starts racing. Akira's face became slightly red, as I had realized what I'd said to him. "Uh, I, I mean...Well...That's not what I meant to say." I nervously stuttered as I got up and back on my feet. "Miharu..." Akira started to say again. I didn't want to hear his response. I don't want him to reject me. I quickly got my coat as I ran out the door with butterflies in my stomach. "Wait, Miharu!" Akira yelled back as he grabbed his jacket and ran after me. _'I want to keep these feelings locked up in my heart...I don't want anyone else to know...' _I didn't look back, I just kept running.

* * *

__

To Be Continued.


	13. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Troubles chapter 4

** Sekaiichi ****Hatsukoi:**

** Troubles**

**Chapter 4-**

He shoved me into the bathroom and stripped me of my shirt as he looked at the hickey on my neck he left last time we'd done this activity. "Ritsu, I love you." He whispered to me as his ivory fingers traced my spine and caused a shiver to go up my neck. I pulled off his shirt and threw it over towards the door as we "danced" our way to the shower. "Ritsu, I need you." He said in a quite whisper as a crimson blush grazed my cheeks. His creamy hand reached for the hot water knob as the right tweaked my sensitive bud. A large gasp escaped my throat as a sly smile spread across his lustful face. I turned my head and looked into the amber eyes that constantly looked over me and melted, I leaned forward and gently brushed our soft pink lips. I closed my eyes as our tongues intertwined in a heated battle of passion. His hand rubbed my hard and erect bud as the other one ran down my torso and my thigh, the hotness made me moan and groan as I placed my arms around his neck and went deeper into everything before we broke our connection for breath.

"Takano-san, we shouldn't be doing this!" I yelled as he continued to touch my warm and sensitive body in every place his hand would go.

"Ritsu, you can't say that when you kissed me." Takano-san slyly smiled as he turned his body and grabbed some type of bath oil, thickly coating his fingers as his rubbed my entrance. The large ash-colored man pushed two of his fingers into my entrance and immediately my walls constricted at the foreign object's intrusion. I gasped and felt a large pressure developed as pre-cum fell from my hard and erect member.

He slowly, but deeply twisted his fingers into the small confines of my entrance, causing tears to fall from my emerald eyes. "Ta-ta-kano-san, stop, please. We can't do this." I protest in a low whisper, while also trying to find my voice in all the heated passion. "Ritsu." He called my name and pulled my lips in to another frenzy, drawing my attention away from the probing of my entrance. "Takano-san, I'm…going to…" I can't say what I'm about to do, it seems dirty as I try to speak what my body is feeling.

I rocked my head as my hip quivered tremendously. I grabbed the crisp white sheets and entangled them in my grasp as I took a deep breath and failed to reclaim my composure. "Onodera, I know it's killing you, go ahead…come" He whispered into my ear seconds before he bit my tender and sensitive ear, making a shudder go up my spine. Before I know it our naked bodies were covered with my sticky and sweet nectar. The boiling water kindly rinsed us off as Takano removed his digits and replaced them with something thicker and longer without hesitation. I brace myself as my back is to him. I felt a large pressure surround and devour me as he slowly pushed deeply into me. I clenched my teeth as Takano-san moved around me, one of his hands at my waist and the other one pulling my chin up as he licked and nibbled my neck.

His long member tortured my inside as I cried in pure passion. "Takano, ahh" I shouted his name as I felt his warm breath on my back before his tongue ran its way up my spine, leaving his trail on my body and making me quiver as I felt the hot boiling hot water caress my ivory skin. Takano sucked and bite my skin to make sure his mark of 'love' was left, so that no one else could steal me away. I looked at him and into his amber eyes as I pulled him into a warm and wet kiss, my body burning where ever he'd touch. He slammed into me harder and I contracted around him, and I heard him gasp as he tightened his grip on my hips. "Ritsu, anymore of that and I won't last much longer." My raven-haired lover whispered as a deep blush caressed me tightly. I met his thrusts as I clenched my body and felt my lover release into me. "Ugh, Ah uh!" he cried as his nails burrowed into my skin and his tongue entered my mouth and crawled into every crevice of my mouth.

We slid down in the neutral sandstone shower after we both hit our climax, breathing heavily trying to recover our senses. "Takano-san, I'm tired…." I said as I tried to get up and out of the steaming bathroom. "Ritsu, stay…I'll make breakfast tomorrow." Takano whispered as he grabbed my hand. "I can...uh...manage breakfast on my own…" I said as I tried to shake off his grip so I can go to sleep in my bed. "I'm telling you I want to stay with you tonight." He cooed in my ear as he got up and hugged me. "Fine, but this is special treatment…don't expect it every time." I say only because I can't tell whose heart is beating racing. "alright." I could feel the warmth of his smile and looked at him just as he captured my lips once more before we went to sleep. "Ritsu, I'll never stop loving you." He whispered as tears flowed out of my eyes and down my neck.

I woke up early the next day and took a warm shower. I'm ready to face my old job that I love. Takano-san prepared breakfast that morning, as he promised. I really suck at cooking, but somehow I stayed alive eating junk food from convenience stores or just eating shit that I cook. I took a bite out of Takano-san tamagoyaki as a fair pink blush grazes my cheeks. 'It's delicious. I never knew Takano-san could cook so well...' Takano-san stared at me with concern. "Is something wrong? The food's no good?" My raven-haired lover asked as he glared at me with a blank face. "Uh, N-No. It's delicious. It's just I never tasted good food in a while." I quietly stammered as a my heart starts beating. Takano-san smiled. "If only you'd stay with me forever, I could cook you stuff like this all the time." The dark-haired man teased as he softly chuckled. "W-Whatever." I muttered under my breath as I look away.

Takano-san and I entered Marukawa's lobby as memories of the place come back to me. "Onodera, you've only been away from work for less than a week and you already forgot? What, did you drunk you're self stupid this week?" Takano-san asked as if I was a idiot. "Hey! I'm not a idiot, I didn't forget!" I yell with annoyance. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say..." My annoying lover retorted as we enter the elevator. We stood there in silence until it stopped on our floor. I go in as I greet everyone. "Ric-chan! You're back!" A short, cute onyx-haired man who doesn't look his age says as he shakes my hand. "Ah, Kisa-san, ya, heh, I guess I'm back." I nervously reply with a nervous chuckle. Hatori-san, Mino-san, and the others all welcomed me back.

"So...Isaka-san let you work in Marukawa again even though you're Takano-san's—who is obviously a guy—lover?!" The little dark-haired man asks with a surprised face. "K-Kisa-san! You didn't need to say that o-out loud." I stuttered as I stare at the ground. "Aw, come on Ric-chan, you don't need to be embarrassed, it's actually cute!~" Kisa-san replied with a sly smirk. "Kisa-san!" I was so embarrassed at that moment. Everyone, including Takano-san and Isaka-san, laughed as my face become red. 'Damn it! I seriously take everything back about loving this job!'


	14. The Day I Found You: Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for my story. I think I'll be working on this for a while until I get more ideas for Onodera and Takano-san's chapters :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

********

The Day I Found** You**

**Chapter3-**

_'I don't want to know his answer...I'm too afraid.' _I kept running forward, not looking back. I ran and ran until I came across a dead end. I stopped in a dark and black alley as Akira caught up with me and grabbed me by my wrist. "Miharu..." The surprised blonde-haired man started to say as we tried to catch our breath.

I was finally done catching my breath as I stared into his fair, sea-blue eyes. "I-I...f-forget w-what I said, okay?" I stammered as a crimson blush formed on my pale cheeks.

"How...How can I forget something like this?" He asked as he stared at my flushed face for several seconds before his mouth moved again, perhaps wanting an answer from me.

"Miharu...how did you know I was in love with...Ritsu...and why-?" Akira asked as his face slightly turned red. I looked at him as I felt upset and uncomfortable when I heard ''Ritsu'' called from his chapped lips.

"It was pretty obvious, and plus...you spoke his name in your sleep a lot of times." I told him as I stared at the rough and uneven ground. "I didn't say or do anything about it...because I didn't want to get in your way. I just want you to be happy..." I softly muttered as my dark red hair cover my emerald green teary eyes. _'I don't want to hear anymore...' _

There was a long and unbearable silence until I turned on my heel and started to make a break for it. _'I know I'm being a asshole here...but I'm...just too afraid.'_ "Miharu! Stop running away! Listen to me!" Akira roared as he chased after me, grabbing my hand when he ran the 10 feet to catch up with me. I pulled away from his grasp and shook my head rigorously. I looked away and then started running once again, as soon as the soles of my shoes hit the cold asphalt I heard another pair only a short distance away from me. _'Damn it! Can't he leave me alone?'_ I thought as I stepped into a white lined intersection and saw a flashing red hand.

"Miharu!" I heard him roar my name as a my mind went into an unknowing state. _***Beep! CRASH!HONK!***_ I gasped as I looked back at Akira and saw a white route bus driving towards Akira. I panicked. _'W-What do I do?!'_ I ran back towards the strawberry-blonde man and pushed him out of the way of the speeding car, and a minute later everything in my sight became a white and orange blur. "Miharu!" My name echoed in my head. "Why...why would you do that?" I heard someone ask as grief dwells inside of them. Some of my senses came back to me and I can see I was tucked in between Akira's arms. "A-Akira, I'd s-sacrifice my life for you...I just...l-love you..." I told him as I felt like this was the end.

_'Even if I die now...I'm glad I at least got to tell him...I loved him.'_ I stared into Akira's blue eyes as tears stream down his fair, delicate cheeks. "W-we need to get you to a hospital!" The crying man cried out as he got his solid, cranberry-red phone out and dialed a short sequence of numbers on it. I couldn't keep my eyes open, it stung to open them. My head hurt and it smelled like burning rubber all around, I closed my eyes and sighed as everything went pitch-black.

_Even if I die now...It doesn't matter...I wanted to live my life and be with Akira forever. But I don't think that will ever happen now..._

* * *

**Akira's POV-**

I called an ambulance for Miharu. I couldn't bear to lose him now or ever. I may have been a dumbass as I never noticed how he even felt about me, but he's still my best friend. He's all I have left in this cruel world. We've been friends for more than 15 years, and I want to continue being friends..._maybe even more than friends._

A few minutes later, an ambulance with a loud siren and blazing lights had arrived to the scene. They took Miharu and placed him on a stretcher in back of the emergency vehicle and of course I went along with him.

I was on the verge of tears, I felt like I wouldn't be able to live without him in my life. I let a big sigh out after we arrived at the hospital. I kept telling them to hurry up and help him, but it was all useless as they were doing everything they could to help my dear friend.

The surgical staff told me they needed to perform a life-saving operation on him and tears fell from my already blood-shot eyes. "We'll start to perform the surgery, but can you fill these papers out. It's pretty simple. We just need to know what you are to him." The doctor told me as he wrote down some notes on some medical admission paper.

"Alright, just stay put for a couple of hours. We'll start the operation." The brunette-haired doctor replied as he walked away from me and down the hall where a blonde nurse in a celery green uniform stopped him suddenly.

As the doctor left, I sat down on a chestnut-colored chair nearby and take out a pen. _'What I am to him...huh.'_ I filled most of the spaces in with the obvious things like: name, gender, phone number, and other important information. I looked back to the middle of the paper where a blank information box was, and stared at the question for several minutes. "Are you somehow related to the patient?" _'Well...I'm not related to him...but I-I'm kinda like his...lover.'_ I had no choice. It's wasn't like a lie, we're kinda like that. I sighed as I took the skinny black-inked pen to the _"lovers''_ choice and placed a small '**X**' to indicate we were…lovers.

I remember what he said, _**"Akira, I'd sacrifice my life for you...I just...love you..."**__ 'Who would actually die just for love? Well, I guess that's a perfect definition of pure and true love...' _I couldn't help but feel happy. No one has ever loved me this much. My family wouldn't even do this for me. _Forget me_, they'd try to save themselves at that moment. My family is just...selfish.

_**RING, RING, RING**_. Someone was calling my phone. I looked at the caller and sighed as I answered the phone. "Hey, what's up?" I ask in annoyance. "Big brother...I heard Haru-chan was in a car accident. Is he okay?" The childish voice asked with a worried and depressed tone.

My eyes widened. '_How did he know?' _"Tadashi...how did you discover that?" I asked as I felt a single tear fall out the side of my eye and silently run down my cheek, to the floor. Tadashi is my younger brother. He's the only one I care about in my family. The rest can go to _Hell_ for all I care. There was a long and awkward silence until he answered back.

"It was on the news. It looked like he was severely damaged. So is Haru-chan Okay?" Tadashi asked as his voice cracked a little. I could tell he was holding back his tears.

"I don't know yet. They're performing the surgery, but let's just hope he's better than okay." I told the young teenager as I tried to make him feel better.

"Where's mother and father?" I questioned as thoughts of my family came to my head.

"Oh, they're probably busy with work-"Tadashi started to say as pain and sadness dwell inside him. "Well, they should pay a little more attention to you! You are their child after all!" I shouted as I grit my teeth in anger. I calmed myself down.

"_You're 18_, not a fully adult yet, they need to take good care of you or maybe you can come live with me." I told my kid brother as I let a sigh out.

I heard Tadashi snicker and I wondered what was funny.

"What's so funny?" I demanded in annoyance. "It's not that it's funny...Well, I was just laughing at what you said. You want _me_ to live with you?" The blonde-haired kid asked as he softly chuckled. "Wouldn't that interrupt you and _Haru-chan_?"I could tell he was smirking as small pink blush slightly grazed my fair cheeks. "W-what's that supposed to mean?" I began to stammer as my heart started to race. I was speechless, _'Does my kid brother know something?' _There was another silence until Tadashi replied back. "You know...he's in _**love**_with you. Are you _**that**_ stupid? Didn't he confess to you?" Tadashi replied with a 'matter-of-fact' tone. 'This is embarrassing...How did my kid brother find out?' "Y-Yeah, but how did you know?" I ask as my voice becomes kind of shaky. Tadashi let a small sigh out. "Are you an _**idiot**_? Wasn't it obvious?" As my annoying little brother asked that damn question, the doctor came out for a moment.

"I gotta go, this is about Miharu." I quietly told Tadashi as I hung up. "Can I have the papers?" The brown-haired doctor asked pointing at the papers I just filled. "Uh, sure." I answer as I give him the papers. The doctor quickly looked through them and looked up at me. "Are you a relative of the patient?" The man asked as he noticed I looked nothing like Miharu. "Uh, well, He _**is**_ my family...I-I'm his...l-lover, sir." I nervously answered as I stared at the light blue patterned floor. To my surprise, the doctor smiled at me. "Oh, I see. Don't worry, let's just hope he'll be okay." The auburn doctor softly replied as he paced quickly back into the operating room. I sat back down on the wooden chair and I let a sigh out. A crimson-red blush grazed on my cheeks as I stared at the white, cement ceiling._ 'I hope he's okay. So I can tell him how important he is to me. He's my family. He means everything to me. He's the most important person in my life...'  
_

* * *

_To be Continued..!_


	15. Apology

**Hey guys, I am so sorry, it might take a while for me to update. I'm having a little problem getting my work done. I'm working on the chapter! I have exams coming up next week. The State exams! . I don't wanna fail, so yeah guys, hope you can wait a little longer :(  
**


	16. Ideas For My Future Chapters

**Hey guys~ So about my future chapters; I was planning to write a few more chapters for Miharu and Akira, than go back to Onodera and Takano. What do you guys think? :) I already have plans for Miharu and Akira chapters. But let me know what you think. You can PM me.**


	17. The Day I Found You: Chapter 4

Hey~ Here's the next chapter~ My ELA exams are in 2 days, and it lasts for 3 days! After the ELA exams, the next week, I have my Math Exams for another 3 days. After that, I'll all free and I'll be updating again. :) Hope you enjoy my stories~  
-Yuki

* * *

**The Day I Found You  
**  
**Chapter 4-**

**Akira's POV**

After waiting for what seemed like forever, I felt as if my body were completely drained.

"I'm...gonna take a little nap." I whispered before a short yawn escaped between my rough lips and I realized that it was weird to sleep in a hospital, but truly I didn't care.

_'The operation is probably gonna take a while...' _I don't care if I look awkward, I'm tired as hell from all the sobbing that's around me. I took a deep breath in to gather and composed myself a little more professionally and just to let the welled up emotions simmer a tad.

_'C'mon...I've got to cool down. The more I rack my brain the more I think about my stupid and pathetic faults that made this whole damn thing happen.'_ I started getting angry once more as I looked to the large dual doors. I let out a long and relaxing sigh as I gathered myself, pacing around the small white waiting room as others stared at me, their gaze following me as if I were branded as crazy.

'_It's all my fault, if I wasn't so focused on Ritsu, then…Miharu wouldn't have gotten hurt. If I saw his feelings first…damn it!'_ I punched the wall before my sea-blue eyes had become teary and fell to the oak armrest of the waiting room chair I fell asleep in.

**~xX Couple of Hours Later Xx~**

I woke up as a low yawn slipped out between my thin lips. I looked around as I rubbed my deep blue eyes to get the small amount of rheum (eye crust) out of the corners of my eyes. As I pulled my eyes away, I saw that brunette-haired doctor from earlier stepping out of an O.R. wing and towards the small waiting room, the large dual wooden doors quickly swung out as I followed his steps with my eye. I looked down at my wrist watch and frowned as I took a long look at the time: 5:58 PM.

A long while had passed since Miharu had been brought here and I was tired of not getting any answers from any doctors. I fought myself as I walked up to the auburn doctor, cracking a fake smile as my fears and worries surrounded me.

"Um, is the operation finished, how is he?" I asked in a low whisper before my eyes darted to the floor and I stared down at the rose patterned floor, tracing the light squares with my eyes, waiting for an answer from the neurologist.

The brown-haired doctor looked down at his papers than looked up at me again. "Yes, we've finished. He's lucky to be alive, you know." The doctor replied as he kindly smiled at my worried persons. A second later the doctor turned around and started to leave, but he looked back at me and directly said "We placed him in the ICU. Here, follow the directions." The doctor handed me a piece of small lined-paper with a three digit number on and a how-to on how to get to the 4th floor room. The brunette doctor smiled at me before he walked away and I caught a glance of the number as I crumpled the small piece of paper up and shoved it in my back pocket.

I paced down the hall looking for the room number 578. _'I want to see him now...'_

I looked around and I finally found the room...578 smothered in a long corridor with thick lavender walls and baby-blue rooms.

I stepped into the cool, baby blue room which smelled like someone poured a gallon of bleach onto the bedding and floor. I looked at Miharu, his resting face peacefully relaxed as I pulled the snow-white blanket up a little higher up on him, since the room was spitting freezing cold air through the vents, keeping the rooms cold to keep the risk of infections down.

"Please be okay." I whispered as the overpowering bleach scent filled my nostrils. _'Now let me rephrase what I said earlier. I just don't want to see him...I __**need**__ to see him.' _I decided to let the younger red-headed man rest as I looked over his bruised body. I sat on the wooden stool near Miharu's hospital bed as I patiently waited for him to wake up.

I stared at his fair face as my heart started to deeply ache. '_I just want to hold him in my arms again.'_

A few minutes later, Miharu woke up and he revealed his beautiful emerald-green eyes to me. I smiled as I got up off the stool and walked a few steps over to the bed.

My heart started to beat as drops of tears streamed down my cheeks. "Miharu...I'm so glad you're okay." I softly spoke as I wiped the tears that were on my face. The red haired man looked at me for a second than smiled. There was a silence until I said something."I'm so sorry...this was obviously my fault."

"What do you mean? How is it your fault when we just met?" Miharu cocked his head a little and asked if I really was a stranger.

_'W-What is he talking about? Don't tell me...he lost his memories?!'_ I started to panic inside as I felt my heart break, I felt like crying again. I stared down at the square-tiled floor as I avoided looking at Miharu. _'I guess it can't be helped that he forgot. So now it's my fault that he lost his memories...'_ I turned around and headed towards the door.

_'I'm not needed anymore, so why should I stay?' _I felt like this was the end of everything and I'm left alone in this damned world.

As I start to walk another step, a soft, fair hand grabbed my shaky ones. I suddenly looked back at Miharu in surprise, only to see the red-head chuckle. A red blush grazed my cheeks as he continued laughing.

_'Wait...he was __**kidding**__ about that?!'_ I was so embarrassed at that moment, I felt like an _**idiot**_!

"Aki-chan," Miharu started to say as he softly snickered.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" He shouted out with a childish tone to it. My face was a fiery hot red as my jaw dropped. _'This guy…is an __**ass**__!'_

"Ugh! Miharu! How could you joke like that!? I _**did **_fall for that!" I yelled at him as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I glared at him and grit my teeth in anger. I stared at his green eyes and then slowly began to stare down at his soft and pale lips that were just begging for a long kiss.

_'I just have the urge to...kiss him.'_ I wanted to touch those delicate lips, I just couldn't help it. I slowly leaned forward and softly brushed my lips against his soft, pink ones.

I leaned further and we fell backwards as our tongues met. I removed my hands from his collar and let them feel the skin of his torso and neck before I wrapped them around his waist. A few second later, we stopped for breath, panting heavily I looked at Miharu as I notice his face was crimson-red and I looked away towards the baby-blue wall, embarrassed at the sight of us acting like teenagers.

I looked back at him, my face blushing deeply as we leaned into one another for another romantic and passion smothered kiss, Miharu placed the palms of his hands on my chest and pushed away from me, his gazed shooting over to the large window where the night sky filled with bright neon lights shone.

"Let's do this when we go home, okay?" The flushed and flustered red-haired man innocently spoke as we stared into each-others' eyes, our heartbeats racing as I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. I pulled away from him and smiled as I stole a small and sweet kiss. "I just can't wait that long." I replied before I smiled like an idiot at him. I was close enough to hear Miharu's heartbeat; it was racing and going a mile a minute.

'_I am really happy right now, and I'm over the moon that he's safe and sound.' _

"Akira," Miharu whispered as he looked into my sea-blue eyes and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head against my chest."I l-love you, don't you forget that. I will always love you..." Miharu softly whispers as he looked up at me. I looked down at him and smiled. "...I feel so loved..." I jokingly replied as I softly snicker. I leaned down and pecked him on his fair, soft cheek. Just for an instant, a pink blush grazed Miharu's cheeks.

_'I just love to see him like this...' _I thought as I held his hands and kisses his cheek and walked back over to the small stool, watching him as he turned on his side and fell back asleep.

_To Be Continued!  
_


	18. The Day I Found You: Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! ^-^

* * *

**The Day I Found You**

  


**Chapter 5**

Two long and miserable weeks had passed since the tragic accident that brought Miharu and I together as lovers had happened. I visited him every day until I was forced out of the room by security, pushed out into the cold street and forced to walk home and fall asleep in Miharu's soft and messy bed.

Today was a new day and I was up with the morning sun as I showered with boiling hot water that slightly burned my pale and fragile skin. I looked into the mirror and sighed, I was thinking about how today was the day my love would either come home or spend a month in the hospital and having a nurse check on him every five minutes. I brushed my sopping wet bangs over towards my left eye before I exited the bathroom, getting dressed in a stylish button down shirt and wrinkle-free coal-colored slacks.

I rushed out the door and felt a small tear brush my cheek as I saw an old picture of us, laughing in middle school. My arm over him and pulling him into me as Ristu stood next to Miharu. _'Why, didn't I see this before?'_ I thought as I brushed the single tear away with a flick of my wrist before opening the door and walking out, the apartment automatically locking after the latch had been caught by the small silver door plate.

30 minutes on a crowded train, having perverted old men try to grab at my ass pissed me off, but I remained cool as I thought of Miharu's peaceful face as I softly kissed his cheek. I loved him, it just took me forever to realize it.

The train doors sprung open and I almost fell flat on my ass as I was pushed out of the exit by busy women and men boarding and dislodging from the small space.

"What the hell is wrong with people?" I said to myself before I walked down the flight of stairs and up a ramp towards the university hospital, where Miharu was currently staying.

A 3 minute walk and I arrived at the small and privately owned clinic, the young blonde secretary laughed as she awkwardly flirted with one of the resident doctors, he was married and couldn't have cared about her advances one bit. I looked away and hopped on the elevator just as the shiny doors closed. _'__Geez, why is it about screwing your boss that people like so much?'_ I thought as the doors quickly opened to the 3rd floor.

I walked into room 312 and saw Miharu, he was peacefully resting in the recovery wing, it had been a week since he'd been moved and made my heart quit racing whenever I was forced out of his room. I looked at his soft lips and felt a deep and dirty desire fill my mind. 'It will only be one!' I kept telling myself as I ran over to the bed. I jumped onto of the sleeping man seconds before I hugged his body tightly and kissed him passionately, well I had to in order to wake my princess up. "What the fuck?" The red-haired man beneath me groaned before he had realized the heavy weight on him was me. "GET OFF!" He shouted as he squirmed out of my grasp. "Nope!" I shouted back and pecked his cheeks, I laughed as I saw his once pale cheeks turn a deep crimson.

A moment later I heard footsteps and we quickly separated from one another. I looked towards the door and notice it was the resident doctor from earlier. "I just came to give you my evaluation on the patient." The doctor softly said as he walked towards Miharu with a clipboard and pen attached at his side. I was forced outside as he drew the yellow curtain across, splitting the room in half.

Fifteen long and heart-racing minutes had passed and the curtain had been quickly pulled back before the doctor have us the information about whether he could come home with me or stay in this boring-as-hell room for another week or two. He took a deep sigh in and then out before he gave a slight grin and replied "well he can be monitored by you at home, and he seems to be able to function properly. He can go home by noon." I gave a high pitched laugh and hugged Miharu tightly as the red-haired man requested the paperwork for his release. The brown-haired doctor looked at me.

"Well, aren't you an eager fellow?" The doctor asked as he softly chuckles. "Do you really hate hospitals that much?" He muttered under his breath as he wrote something on his notepad.

We walked out of the hospital's main double-doors. I looked around for a taxi or a bus, that was in commission.

"My car's in your garage...so we need to call a cab." I told my red-haired lover as I help him walk. I looked at Miharu who looked annoyed and tired at me.

"Okay." The tired man simply replied before he let a small sigh out. "I'll look for a taxi." I quietly said as I place Miharu on a bench in the hospital's healing garden, right outside the main doors.

I walked up to the sidewalk and wave my hands, signaling for a cab. "Over here," I call out as I notice a yellow taxi without a passenger.

The taxi stopped and I looked at the taxi's driver, she was a young woman about the age of 24. She looked at me and gasped. "You're Ryota Date! I'm like your biggest freaking fan!" She screamed out in excitement.

"Now, now, it's not a big deal-" I started to say as she cut me off.

"Of course it is! You're the Ryota Date, the famous novelist!" She continued blabbering and a few sentences later she squealed like a damn fan-girl.

"So, what can I do for you, Date-sensei?" She politely asked as she continued smiling. I looked at Miharu than back at her.

"A friend of mine and I need to get home. That's all." I answered as she looked at the bandaged man waiting on a wooden bench.

"Alright, get in!" She replied with a 'happy-go-lucky' grin. I walk towards Miharu and put my hand out for him to grab. My red-haired lover looked at my hand as I placed my arm around his waist, helping him up and walk. We walked towards the yellow taxi after the young woman unlocked the bumble-bee yellow doors.

I stepped aside and got in after him and sit right next to him. The young driver looked back at us.

"Oh yeah, I'm Hana Hayashi. I can't believe I'm meeting you, Date-sensei!" The auburn-haired young lady squealed as her head turned to look at me and then turned back to the wheel.

"So, what's the location?" Hana asked as she continued smiling.

"Uh, 10-5, Akasaka 1-chome, Minato-ku, Tokyo 100112." I answered as I slumped down in the backseat and stared at Miharu's body.

"Okay, sir." She quickly said as she started driving.

"So, you got yourself a fan, huh?" Miharu jokingly said as a grin appeared on his fine lips.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous you don't have any fans." I retorted as I smirked slyly. Miharu's looked away in shame. "Hmph." My annoyed red-haired lover muttered as he stared out the window, at the neon lights around us. '

_'He's the one that started with this "fan thing" and now he's annoyed?'_ I couldn't help but smile; he is just so fun to mess with.

"Is Miharu-san in that line of business, as well?" Hana curiously questioned as she continued driving, her eyes glued to the road. There was a small silence until Miharu replied back. "...Well, I'm a manga artist." The red-head answered after he stared out at the shops and cafes we were passing by. She gasped in amazement. "

"_Really?!_ B-but you're so young!" She stammered with excitement as her jaw dropped. "Akira's a novelist and he's my age, so I don't know if I'd say I'm too young to be a manga artist." Miharu quickly replied back with irritation at her overly-happy tone.

He didn't like when people would say he was too young to be doing something, it made him feel like a child and he didn't like being treated like a child. "O-oh, I didn't know. You just look really young..." She quietly responded, looking a little embarrassed. "Don't worry Hana-chan, people always confuse him with a kid." I joked as I softly chuckled. ' Great, now my lover's even more annoyed.' I thought as I looked at him, fighting the urge to have my way with him in the back seat.

"So, Miharu-san, what kind of manga's do you write?" The brunette young lady asked as her yellow eyes shimmered in the light. Her eyes looked unusually beautiful as the street lights above glistened down on her.

"Well, I write many kinds of manga, but for the time being I'm working on shounen and action mangas." Miharu replied as he let a small sigh out from tiredness.

"That's cool. Do you have a pen name..?" The conversation continued as Hana continued asking questions. "No. I just use my name, Amano Miharu." The red head replied with a small yawn and a tiny smile.

"That's great. I'll try reading a manga by you." Hana slowly said as she focused on the road. She really wouldn't want to cause an accident after one car accident that occurred recently. I wonder why she's working as a taxi driver at such a young age.

_'Damn. This ride is going to take a while.' _I just want to tease Miharu, it seems fun.

I inched closer to Miharu and whispered something into his delicate ears. "..You know what's gonna _**happen**_ when we get home, right..?" I smirked slyly as I teased him. Miharu immediately turned bright red and started to get nervous. I softly snickered to his reaction. I grabbed Miharu's hand and just let it be as I smiled.

Hana must've noticed my red-haired lover's blush or our hands because she than asked something unexpectedly. "A-are you two...l-lovers?" From how she asked that, I could tell that she was nervous. I mean, yeah, it's not easy to ask a question like, 'Are you gay?' straight to their faces. There was a long and awkward silence until Miharu answered it. "N-" The nervous red head was going to deny it but I cut him off. The truth is always the better.

"Yeah, we're lovers. Is there anything wrong with it?" I crossed my arms and responded to her without any hesitant. "No, I actually find it cute. I was always into boys' love novels and mangas. I actually wanted to try writing my own BL stories, but I failed and...I dropped out of high school." Hana softly confessed, feeling embarrassed and somewhat ashamed. "T-that's why I work as a damn t-taxi driver..." She sadly continued as she started to stammer.

"I see." I replied to her as we almost made it home.

~xX A While Later Xx~

We've arrived in front of Miharu's house. "Here you go." Hana kindly said as she unlocks the doors. I look at the price and paid a little more than the price to show my gratitude.

"Thank-you Date-sensei and Miharu-san! Here's my phone number, you can call it anytime you need a ride!" The young auburn woman said with excitement as I step out of the taxi and help Miharu get out as well. I take the piece of paper with the digits and thank her. There was a small silence until Hana was about to drive off.

"Wait!" I started to say as I looked back at her. "...You should attend college and fulfill your dream, Hana-chan. I know you can do it if you try." I sweetly told her as a smile appeared on my lips. A teeny-tiny blush formed on the brunette's face as she grins. "Thank-you, I appreciate your support." She quietly said as she waved and drove off.

I grab Miharu by the waist as he places his left arm around my shoulder. We walked towards the front door and into the warm, blushed-color living room. Miharu sat down on the coral-colored sofa and I helped him take his shoes off. He got up again.

Miharu stopped for a second as a crimson-red blush grazes his fair cheeks. "What's wrong?" I asked as I stared at his emerald-green orbs. "O-oh, it's n-nothing." My red-haired lover replied as he continued walking. We slowly walked up the wooden interior stairs and down the hallway. We entered Miharu's sea-foam colored bedroom and I lay the some-what damaged Miharu on the king-sized bed. My lover laid there and closed his eyes for a few seconds. 'He must be tired.' I stared at him as I sat next to him on the large bed. "You must be tired, why don't I prepare dinner and while you catch up on some sleep?" I suggested as I looked at Miharu's face. He stared back at me and placed his soft, delicate hand on top of mine. "N-no, it's okay, I'm fine." The tired, red-head replied as a blush appear of his cheeks. '

_'Is he expecting me to __**do**__ something?'_ After a second, I remembered what I had told him on the taxi. **"..You know what's gonna happen when we get home, right..?"** A smirk appears on my face as I grabbed my lover's fine hands. I have to be careful not to hurt his injured body. I smiled as I lean forward, brushing my lips against his soft, pink ones. This brought another light blush to Miharu's face as we stare into each-others' eyes and I lean in for another passionate kiss. Seconds later, we gasped for air, and a few moments after that I got on top of Miharu's body and straddled him. I gave him a small bit of laughter as he carefully wrapped his arms around my neck.

I unbuttoned his shirt and strip him of it, tossing it to the floor as my eyes looked over his untouched body. I moved my lips down his neck and start to use my tongue to lick the area of his collarbone. I looked up at him and actually realized how nervous he was. _'Of course he'd be nervous. He hasn't done this with anyone since the last time we did this…and that was years ago.' _

I placed my right hand on his delicate cheeks and kiss his nose. "You don't need to be that nervous." I told my lover, hoping to make him feel more secure. Miharu suddenly pulled me closer and embraced me tightly as I felt his heart racing.

"Akira." The younger nervous man started to say as tears start to steam down his cheeks.

"M-Miharu, why are you crying?" I questioned as I looked at his flushed face. "I-I just love you a lot, I can't live without you!" Miharu blurted out as he had stopped crying. I smiled and I pressed my lips against his, our tongues collide with each other in a fiery passion.

I slowly stroked my lover's red hair as I wrapped the other hand around his waist. We stopped after a little while to gasp for breath again. I moved up and started to nip at his soft ears. I moved back down and nipped at his delicate skin and left marks that I won't allow anyone else to leave.

"I love you, Miharu. No one else can touch you except me. You belong to me." I confessed as I stared at Miharu's face for his answer. He looked a little surprised from my confession. "I-I love you too." The younger man replied back with the tears in his eyes falling down and caressing his soft and warm cheeks. _'I'm sorry it took me so long to find these buried feelings.' _I say to myself as I looked at him with a light smile.

* * *

_To Be Continued!~_

_**Everyone, thank you for reading and reviewing my stories. I hope you enjoy them :3 For those of you who enjoys my stories, thank you, and for those of you who doesn't, well thank you for reading them anyways~! ^_^ I really enjoy writing these stories for you and me. And Emothebunny121, Thank you so much~ I can't thank you enough for helping me. You save my ass all the time...xD**_


End file.
